


Adventures in Jurassic World

by Genuka



Series: Conversations With Raptors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Potter Luck, Raptor Cuddles, Raptor Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Harry's graduated Hogwarts, Dumbledore is technically dead, and Jurassic World is starting to get on its feet, Harry is working part time at the park and studying the dinosaurs. Hopefully his luck won't decide to make his life interesting... hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Trial By Fire

Harry Potter was tall, lean, black haired, 18 and had brilliant emerald eyes that were focused almost exclusively on the sketch of the scene he'd just witnessed as part of his research. He was also the unintentional heartthrob of half of the female workers at the new theme park Jurassic World. He had been greatly annoyed to discover that his friends, the Velociraptor pack on Isla Sorna, had the actual scientific name of Deinonychus. Apparently, the term _Velociraptor_ was the unofficial genus name not the species name. He had been equally annoyed yet intrigued to find out that the original geneticist had fiddled with their DNA to make them larger and loose the feathers. Once he'd managed to meet the man, a Dr. Henry Wu, his mind immediately jumped to a combination of Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort's diary self. The sheer arrogance and the "I am right, so sit down and obey something you will never understand like a good little minion" attitude had Harry easily understanding how it had happened. He very much hoped he wouldn't be there when the idiot finally screwed up.

Of course Harry was on Isla Nublar, which had been viciously decimated by the muggles before he'd even been a first year. He was taking his time studying the Compsognathus, better known as Compys, and marveling at human idiocy. It didn't help that they'd placed the Compy containment area right next to the Dilophosaurus. Though the thick glass that kept the Dilo from blinding Harry with its venomous spit was very welcome and Raja seemed to like taunting the frilled dinosaur, also modified from the original. In fact, Harry had discovered there was not a single true dinosaur in containment on Isla Nublar any more. All of the true dinosaurs had been rescued by a group of wizards from the local ministry and set up somewhere safer by the start of his fourth year. All of the Five Deaths were still listed as dinosaur sanctuaries and magic had immediately dubbed the hybrids as endangered species with legal rights. As a result there were a number of people on both sides trying to get them the same legal status in the muggle world.

Isla Sorna was a slightly different story. While there were many hybrid dinosaurs, results of Dr. Wu's meddling, there were also entire herds and families of true dinosaurs that hadn't yet been evacuated from the island. The very same island that had the Royal Raptor pack that had practically adopted Harry. Rexy, another adoptive dinosaur parent, had been captured on her home of Isla Nublar. She now served as the sole occupant of the Tyrannosaurus Rex Exhibit that would be opening within the next week along with the rest of the park.

Harry had been horrified when he found out and would have kidnapped her out of her enclosure and gotten her somewhere safe but she'd vetoed it. She had flatly told him that she was getting old and being fed instead of hunting was a nice change in her old age. He didn't buy it. The old lizard _knew_ he would be studying all of the dinosaurs currently inhabiting her old stomping ground and clearly chose to stick around to keep an eye on him. He wasn't as much of a trouble magnet as he used to be but both his parents, his "older brother"(aka Voldemort), and the dinosaurs he'd met had long since decided he needed watching over. While annoying he was less displeased over their protectiveness since it came from actual caring about him as a person over the "Order of the Phoenix"'s cold _duty_ to the light.

The Order had treated him like a disposable weapon with feelings only to be taken into account if he was at risk of "betraying the light". Needless to say that when they discovered Harry had survived Dumbledore's attempted kidnapping and demise it hadn't been pretty. He still got the occasional hexed letter and howler for his "betrayal". Remus was one of the only people from the original group not to turn on him despite being chased off by the raptors on a Christmas visit to Hogwarts. Harry would be forever greatful to Marcus, son of Fenir Greyback, for knocking his pseudo godfather on his arse and bringing him back to life. They were currently mated with the first batch of pups on the way.

Alan, Harry's Tad, had turned out to have a dormant magical gene and being around Harry, adopting him, had turned it on. They still weren't sure where it came from but he'd been officially classified as magical by the ministry after Voldemort had taken over. No one bothered to classify him further since he was technically a part of Voldemort's family as Harry's father. The Dark Lord had eventually discovered via a conversation with Raja that he and Harry were distantly related through the Peverells. Apparently, their ancestors had an agreement with various magical beings and traditionally served as mediators between anything and everything magical when disputes got to be too much. When this was shared with Severus he wandered off grumbling about the brat's damnable luck and Alan started laughing as he followed his husband to his office.

Hermione, bless her heart, had joined the staff of the Quibbler and talked Luna into giving her a cheat sheet for all of the strange animal references that had driven her nuts at school. The last time Harry had seen them they were using the strangest words to argue advanced magical theory in code. It had been... surreal.

A furious argument between the Compys and the persistent Dilo brought Harry back out of his memories and focused his attention on the scrap, or rather attempted scrap. Walls of bullet-proof glass and electrified steel netting aren't really conductive to duking out an argument, especially when they separate the combatants. He had a hard time not laughing at the ridiculousness of the argument and admiring the fairly creative insults.

The rough hand on the back of his neck from an overbearing security officer wasn't so nice, nor was being bodily dragged away from his seat on the ground. Raja hiss-screeched a warning at the idiot and scrambled towards them in an attempt to help, his glamoured wings tight against his body. The boot to the side just made both familiar and wizard angry as Raja went flying into the bullet-proof glass. Harry's magic spiked and fried electronic systems keeping power flowing into the electrical fence holding the Compys and a half dozen other carnivorous dinosaurs in nearby exhibits. The magic burst also fried most of the cameras and other security systems leaving the command center suddenly scrambling to find out what the hell was going on. To say that the Dinosaurs took immediate advantage of the unexpected freedom was an understatement.

Rexy's roar of both frustration and triumph spooked the man into letting go as the idiot stared in horror at the oncoming hungry dinosaurs. Harry took one look at the chaos, scooped up an injured Raja and made for Rexy's paddock less than twenty feet away. He was _not_ going to be someone's lunch!

The screams of the dying security man cut off quickly, telling Harry that someone had managed a lucky bite or slice into his throat. Dropping to his knees in a magic assisted slide he dodged the Dilo's flying venom and was back on his feet a split second later. An instinctive lash of magic killed the Dilo by cleanly snapping its neck. One of the Compy's dashed forwards and took a bite out of his pant leg while he was still getting back up on his feet. The baby Spinosaurus hissed something and charged, only to run into Rexy's muzzle. Her low growl froze the other dinosaurs.

"~This is my speaker and you will all behave!~" Rexy growled, forcing the other dinosaurs to back off, especially the Spinosaurus. "~Return to the territories the human's have assigned you or I will use all of you as my next meal rather than what the humans give me.~"

" _~SPEAKER?!~_ " most of them screeched in shock.

"~Um, hi?~" Harry hissed sheepishly in complete embarrassment.

"~Stupid idiots, trying to hurt _my_ wizard,~" Raja slurred, indicating exactly how hard he'd hit the bullet-proof glass. The Dilo had broken through its small area of deactivated electrified netting near one of the service doors to get out rather than trying to break the glass.

"~Raja!~" Harry hissed in worry, cradling his familiar close.

"~Back into your territories!~" Rexy barked at them all, herding Harry protectively with her into her own enclosure. There was some grumbling but most of them obeyed, leaving a dead security officer and a dead Dilo on the walkway for ACU to find less than ten minutes later.

"Er, hi? Can you not shoot me please?" Harry asked carefully, trying to ignore the fact that he was currently trapped by Rexy who had chosen to lay down and curl around him protectively.

"What the hell?" Hammada muttered, a typical Cuban-Japanese mix, before swearing viciously.

"How are you not dead?" one of the newbie ACU members asked in disbelief.

"I think she likes me, or at least I hope so since I'm not dead and she kept the baby Spinosaurus from munching me. Sorry about the Dilo, I'm not sure what happened since I was too busy dodging its venom," Harry told them sheepishly.

Before ACU could try and very carefully extract him from Rexy's enclosure she got up, releasing him. Grumbling good naturedly she very carefully nudged him and Raja towards the humans with painful objects. She'd originally gotten him to explain them to her as a distraction from her captivity but it had also been something she needed to know.

"~You're trusting _them_ with a speaker?!~" came the general outraged cry from more than one enclosure.

"~Quiet! I don't like it any more than you do but he needs other humans. Besides the other speaker would come and take him back by force if necessary. This way he will still be able to visit us and sometimes carry our complaints to the idiots who think they control us by locking us away,~" Rexy pointed out as Harry calmly walked over to stand next to the ACU team, carefully cradling Raja to his chest.

The ACU team didn't wait, they snagged Harry and hustled him from the area, completely spooked by how the Dinosaurs were acting. That was the day Harry was unofficially dubbed a lucky son of a bitch and the single camera showed them that he'd somehow _talked_ with the dinosaurs. He became welcome at the park during any circumstance and an immediately closely guarded secret. Raja was also found to be a good judge of character and unofficially adopted as mascot, especially when the lizard glamour slipped that one time on the unofficial tour of the command center.

"So... magic? Which school did you go to?" Lowery asked, seeing the glamour fall.

"Um... Hogwarts?" Harry offered nervously, eyeing the rest of the staff studiously ignoring the interchange.

"Cool. Don't let Vic Hoskins find out or any of the higher ups really," Lowery warned before turning back to his computers and calmly _accidentally_ deleting the video footage. Harry took a minute to figure out why they were taking it so well then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Squib?" Harry asked in relief.

"Chosen One?" Lowery shot back, the wry smile from both of them more than enough confirmation. The rest of the impromptu tour was more relaxed and Harry received more than a few thank yous. No one bothered to clarify what for but many of them glanced at a dinosaur picture right after. Harry was fine with thank yous for helping with the Dino's but still hated being called Savior and Chosen One. They ended the day with the day staff insisting on buying him and Raja dinner and talking about the magical world along with its news.


	2. Family Day

Life went on fairly normally, if one could call it that, for the next several years with only the occasional hiccup. Harry eventually discovered that the dead security guy had originally been a mercenary before being hired by Hoskins and was a complete arsehole. He'd been told to bring Harry to an off the books meeting with the man and not be gentle about it. To say that Harry started both staying away from the security head and started pranking him was an understatement. The man never figured out who had dyed his hair hot pink or how. Lowery made a pithy comment about time delayed dye while Harry snuck out of the room snickering like crazy. His continual pranking of the man became an open secret among the staff and people even started putting in requests. Anything overly malicious or outright cruel was immediately discarded or placed in the "Alternative to Feeding Rexy" pile.

The first time Alan, Severus, and Voldemort came to the island for a visit rather than Harry going to them things got very interesting...

> _  
> Flashback_
> 
> _Severus and Alan were talking quietly with Voldemort as one of the muggle staff of the park led them to were Harry was supposed to be so that they could both surprise him and get lunch together. They had arrived as paying guests the same way most people did as a way to avoid tipping Harry off before he actually saw them. Between the squib staff members and Harry they'd arranged with the goblins to occasionally have magical guests. This included days where no muggle was even on the island while purely magical beings visited as well as a minor branch of Gringotts set up near the entrance for magical arrivals._
> 
> _Harry also made very sure that the dinosaurs he was aware of and could communicate with were being treated properly, occasionally bringing problems to the attention of squib staff so that it could be dealt with. No one wanted to get on his bad side after a clip of his successfully talking Rexy into stopping mid-attack and then eating her special goats in a particular order made it on to the net. It had mostly been taken as either a hoax or computer manipulation of multiple clips thanks to Lowery's quick meddling but the sentiment was still there. The Marauder pranks on Vic just gave people another reason not to get on his bad side._
> 
> _When Harry's family finally found him though he was setting up yet another multi-level prank, this one mostly through muggle means. He'd already placed an air horn under Vic's chair so that it would go off when the man sat down. The next step was for the man to storm out of his door and get douse in a mix of cold instant coffee and chocolate milk only to then be powdered with instant potato flakes. Harry hadn't felt like trying to use flour and make the cleaning staff mad at him for getting flour everywhere. Though potato flakes weren't going to be much better it was the thought that counted, right?_
> 
> _"What exactly do you think you are doing Mr. Potter?" Severus asked archly in his pissed off professor voice after they all watched him climb up a step stool, oblivious to their presence, and carefully balance the first bucket on the light fixture. Harry yelped in surprise, tumbling off of the step stool having just let go of the bucket only to be caught mid-fall by an amused Dark Lord._
> 
> _"Er, hi?" Harry offered weakly, looking up into Voldemort's amused face from his awkward position in the man's arms._
> 
> _"Do you need to do anything else to finish the prank and does he deserve whatever you're doing to him?" Alan asked in obvious amusement._
> 
> _"That depends, by pranking him you guys are less likely to try and kill him for trying to threaten me. Then again he's also trying to get the dinosaurs turned into weapons like how Dumbledore treated me so... maybe?" Harry offered thoughtfully. He'd already set up the potato flakes in a sheet-like hammock attached to the ceiling with tape and set up to release as the bucket dumped its load over the idiot. Did he need to do anything else? Not really. Mixing the dye into his shampoo and lacing his shower head with jello powder could be done later or another day._
> 
> _Harry's family was much less amused by the assessment but also didn't argue. Instead they trooped out of the building, Voldemort still carrying Harry as he protested loudly, much to the amusement of the staff. They eventually let him down when they had walked past a few administration buildings towards the restaurant area of the park. Voldemort looked interested in eating at Nobu until Harry sheepishly explained that you generally needed a reservation to eat at the sushi place. They eventually settled at Dave & Busters for burgers._
> 
> _"So, how have you been? And have you had to use magic against anything that got loose?" Alan asked with interest, not even trying to hide the existence of magic._
> 
> _"Alan!" Severus said sharply._
> 
> _"Severus, you've forgotten how oblivious regular people tend to be, not to mention how many games, books, and videos feature some type of magic or another," Alan reminded them all with a snort of amusement. "Besides, its not my fault our son is writing two versions of his research and failed to inform you that the one for fun he hides so well incorporated magic and magical theory as a basic element. I fully expect to get both versions published in both communities. If nothing else my colleagues will get a kick out of the magic one and take the non-magic one more seriously."_
> 
> _They sat there for a moment in thought before Harry realized what his father meant and blushed deeply at the obvious praise. He still had no idea that the "mock" paleontology and paleobotony tests he'd taken at his Tad's insistence just before graduating Hogwarts had actually gotten him muggle qualifications in the subject. He also didn't know that Ian Malcolm had gotten him officially qualified in mathematics and basic engineering through the same sneaky testing and had actually given his Tad the idea. The tests had originally been designed for child genius' who didn't have the same vocabulary (or age) as their working contemporaries. Which was one of the only reasons Harry hadn't figured out what they'd done. It helped that Harry's learning style was more hands on than traditional._
> 
> _"Why would they want to publish _my_ paper even with your name attached to it Tad?" Harry asked, completely puzzled._
> 
> _"You never figured out what those tests were?" Severus asked in obvious amusement. Harry connected the dots and swore, making his supper companions laugh._
> 
> _"Exactly what certificates do I technically have? In both worlds?" Harry dead panned, giving up on swearing in favor of gaining information._
> 
> _"Associates degrees in Mathematics, Basic Engineering, Paleontology, Paleobotony, your high school equivalent graduation, OWLs, NEWTs, and your ongoing apprenticeships. That is Magical Creatures, and Defense apprenticeships," Alan listed off in obvious amusement. "See? Making you study ancient plants and what usually eats them with Neville paid off."_
> 
> _Harry dropped his head to the table with a groan so that he could bang it lightly against the surface, much to their amusement._
> 
> _"Harry, how did you know it was Bellatrix that cursed Sirius Black?" Voldemort asked carefully, just as they ordered their food. I had been bothering him since Sirius' death but saving Harry's life had trumped getting answers at the time. His question made Harry sit up and look at him thoughtfully._
> 
> _"There was an echo in the magic that identified her as Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. I think it has something to do with Sirius making me his heir," Harry said with a shrug turning to look for their food, not really wanting to talk about it._
> 
> _"It must be from his connection to the Black family magic as the mutt's heir," Severus muttered, the other men nodded their understanding and agreement._
> 
> _"Harry would you mind saying Dementor for me in parseltongue?" Voldemort asked, deciding to satiate the rest of his curiosity by simply asking. It had the added bonus of getting away from talking about Sirius._
> 
> _"~Soulsnatchingwraith~" Harry hissed obligingly. Voldemort blinked and tried to decipher it in English._
> 
> _"Again? Slower?" Voldemort requested, just as their appetizer and drinks arrived._
> 
> _Harry shrugged and complied, fighting with his own tongue to enunciate and get it out at a slow enough speed for clear understanding. "~Soul-sna-at-ch-ing-wrai-th~"_
> 
> _"I see, you said 'Soul Snatching Wraith' without the natural pauses. While an accurate description it isn't the correct parsel term for the species," Voldemort said thoughtfully._
> 
> _"What is the right word?" Harry asked curiously, taking a sip of his soda._
> 
> _"Something closer to Demon Spawn with extra imperative in Demon that indicates fear and the weird spiral hiss on spawn that indicates eaters. Translated directly to English sounds it would sound something like De'mon Sprialawn or something like that. The actual English translation is literally Demon Mind Tare or, mangled, Dementor," Voldemort explained, running through the mental language translations he used to help him learn other languages like Albanian. After that little explanation talk devolved into catching up and stories by Harry about the various pranks he'd been playing on Vic while they ate._
> 
> _End Flashback  
>  _

  
That was also the day that Harry had blindsided his parents and asked if he was going to ever get a little brother or sister. Alan and Severus admitted to not having thought about it yet. Harry nodded his understanding and told them it was alright if they didn't want another kid. Severus had rolled his eyes and snagged Harry in close for a hug while Alan laughed at his half hearted attempts to escape. The day had turned out spectacular as family days went and Harry had promised to keep his wand on him at all times, especially around the carnivores. 


	3. Dementors and Cluing in Claire

The memory of their family day and of the time that he had spoken to the Royal Velociraptor pack were what gave Harry the clue he needed when something started making the park goers sick. The park's medical staff couldn't find anything actually wrong with any of the muggle visitors but a few reported seeing terrifying wraiths. There were also reports of blankets that floated from under the bed to hover over to small local animals, eating them whole. Most of the squibs on staff didn't have a magical education but all of them considered Harry to be the resident wizard and recognized the problem as magical. Lowery was terrified by the camera footage and immediately brought it to Harry's attention the same day that Owen Grady was to imprint on the park's first raptor pack.

"Hullo?" Harry muttered sleepily into the phone.

"Harry? Thank god you're home. We've got a problem that could use a little of your magic," Lowery said into his headset, talking to a sleepy green-eyed wizard over the phone.

"Lowery? What's up?" Harry asked with a yawn, lazily dragging himself out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts.

"We need you at the Marriott Hotel. Something magical is scaring guests and eating small animals. Most people can't see it but the few that can described two creatures. One's a flying carnivorous blanket and the other is described as a floating wraith, with symptoms of fear or terror, arctic coldness, and occasionally reliving really bad memories," Lower informed him quickly. He knew he wasn't supposed to be talking to anyone about the problem who wasn't actually on staff.

"FUCK! Evacuate the area, I don't care how. You've got at least one Lethifold and a Dementor," Harry told him, hanging up. He frantically looked for his wand before finding it under his pillow and slipped his shoes on without bothering with socks or shirt before dashing out the door, slamming it behind him. Raja squawked sleepily from his position on the bed and eyed the closed door balefully, knowing that he would have trouble catching up to his wizard.

Harry followed the near by commotion and dashed past the people obeying the fire alarm that Lowery had set off remotely and into the affected building. Lowery tracked him through the security systems the whole time, prepared to delete all evidence of what had been happening once Harry succeeded in driving off the magical creatures. Keeping the dangerous footage so long only on the dreaded off chance that Harry couldn't deal with them.

Just like in his third year the Dementor was immediately attracted to Harry over the other humans in the area. From the way that the soul devouring creature and the Lethifold seemed to be working together to corner him in a room he guessed they had been acting as a team. One to devour the soul of the target and the other to consume the evidence.

Harry took a moment to focus on the day that he'd been blood adopted by his parents and discovered that Voldemort wasn't trying to kill him anymore as he mentally fought through the death screams of his mother. Once he had the memory and associated happiness brimming in his mind he intoned " _Expecto Patronum_!" twice. His magic surged in response and got two powerful glowing stags, solid enough to leave marks in the carpet and break a few pieces of furniture in the fight. What he saw shocked and amazed him, giving him an idea for his latest papers for his apprenticeships. He watched as his over powered Patroni _killed_ both dangerous creatures. Their bodies dissolving into nothingness after a few stunned minutes lying on the floor. The room's phone ringing was what brought him out of his shocked stupor as he absently picked it up, still staring at the spot where the bodies had been.

"Harry? Did you just _kill_ a Dementor?" Lowery asked carefully, his voice more than a bit shaky. Most of the control room squibs had recognized the name if not the other indicators. The fact that Harry had picked up the phone and the noises from inside the hotel room had stopped on the security camera in the hall had told them the fight was over. It was Lowery's imagination that had jumped to the right conclusion about the death of the creatures.

"Looks like it," Harry said, still in a bit of a daze. "Gotta get some chocolate. Natural counter to Dementor exposure."

"I'll tell medical. We've got some people down there and one of the newer members is muggleborn trained as a healer. He's here on an internship but seems to hate it here. I don't think he'll last the week but we can put him to some use while he's here," Lowery said quietly.

"Right, anything else I need to do?" Harry asked, taking a deep calming breath as he finally watched his patroni wink out of existence, fire alarms still screeching in the background. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he tightly gripped his wand as the Dementor's nasty effects started to win over the adrenaline in his system.

"Set a fire in the room near a power outlet so that our fire department has something to do and add magic so that it consumes the room. I heard things break in there over the hall camera. I'm wiping the footage of everything now and have programmed a random glitch that will show up when we check the computers. Once the fire is set get out of there and ask someone to get you here. We'll take care of you once you get here," Lowery ordered, realizing that Harry must be in bad shape from the Dementor if he couldn't even remember to get out of there or make up some bullshit excuse for the mess.

"Got it," Harry said, dropping the phone receiver and quickly setting a fire. He barely had the presence of mind to magically slice and wear down the wire in the wall socket to look like a proper electrical fire. Stumbling free of the room he practically fell down the emergency stairs, his magic the only thing keeping him from a broken neck.

The fire brigade found him and hustled him from the building, half carrying him as they went. Raja found him just as they left the building, climbing onto his shoulder and scolding Harry for leaving him behind. The worry was clear in his voice as he demanded to know what had happened and tried to heal his wizard of the emotional damage the Dementor did. When one of the fire brigade tried to remove Raja Harry clocked him and cradled his little familiar to his chest almost obsessively, too out of it to know or care what he'd done. Raja repeatedly tried to bring him around as Harry was escorted to the medical center until he finally gave an exasperated cry and bit him.

"OW! Raja!" Harry scolded with an indignant glare.

"~You wouldn't answer!~" Raja hissed in equal indignation.

"Sir? You seemed to be catatonic until that little lizard bit you," one of the nurses, a pretty red-head informed him.

"He's my pet, family, almost my bonded familiar if I were a witch," Harry said absently, still glaring at his currently smug and preening partner. The brown head of a nondescript intern jerked as he turned to face them.

"What did you say?" the plain brown haired man demanded.

"I said that Raja would be my familiar if I was a witch," Harry said calmly, still shaking a bit from the Dementor exposure. "Could I get some chocolate? Reliving the screams of my parents' death isn't nice while hallucinating a wraith."

The intern paled as he finally put together the facts and cursed under his breath. He hurried to feed chocolate to everyone who'd been affected by the dementors unless they had a chocolate allergy, which a few did. Harry graciously waited for his own bar of chocolate being magical and thus partly resistant to the affects. Raja chittered insults at the staff because others were being taken care of before his wizard.

"That's enough Raja. It won't kill me to wait a few minutes for a bit of chocolate," Harry scolded, cuddling his little Proto Dragon close like a living teddy bear. He was 24 just the week before and had gotten home late the night before since someone on staff had figured out his birthday and dragged him drinking.

This situation had him remembering when his family had come to visit and he'd been bodily carried out of the building after being spooked while setting up a prank on Hoskins. Raja had found them at the restaurant and proceeded to demolish his lunch before giving the waiter a cute head tilt and eliciting more food. They had discovered, quite by accident, that their bond would stretch a good half a mile unless one of them was hurt or in distress. They didn't know the outside limit yet but they also weren't eager to try and find out after the pain Dumbledore had put them through when he last tried to kidnap Harry.

"~I will tell Tom that you put yourself in danger again,~" Raja said, showing obvious contempt for his excuse.

"~Don't you dare. Its not like anyone else could have fought a Dementor and a Lethifold,~" Harry shot back with a quiet, yet irritated hiss. He tried to make it seem like Raja's claws had pricked him to explain the hiss but instead got a whack from the small lizard's tail in punishment for not taking care of himself. The glamoured wings, fluttered a bit in agitation before once more tucking in close to the small body.

Raja had never grown more than a foot and a half long in his body with a neck that was another three inches long and a tail that spanned a good nine inches. His wingspan was something like three feet and his paralyzing venom had become more potent. The little familiar had explained that he could draw magic from Harry and grow much bigger if he needed to but so far his smaller size had been more of an advantage. His scales were still a ripple of dark greens with a white-blue under belly, perfect colors for hunting in a forest or from the air. His eyes were slightly darker than Harry's but still clearly declared him as bonded to his troublesome wizard. Now that he was older he could carry himself plus fifty pounds in mid-flight, allowing him to hunt creatures native to the island or eat whatever Harry had gotten him that day.

Raja had also started stealing Harry's few bits of jewelry and some of his wizarding money to make a small treasure horde in the closet for naps and guarding. Though his greatest treasure wasn't these shiny trinkets but instead Harry himself. As a result the small familiar had no trouble giving up part of his horde when asked by Harry for whatever reason.

Before Harry could be given his dose of chocolate by the medical staff he was kidnapped by Lowery and a bunch of other squib employees. The first thing they did was shove vending machine chocolate down his throat before getting him hot chocolate and a fudge chocolate cake. The second thing they did was hide him near the control room and quietly argue about whether they should risk telling Mr. Masrani and Claire Dearing what had happened. Unfortunately Vic chose that moment to step into the room.

"And what is a visitor doing up here?" Vic asked archly, his voice more than a little threatening. The official park staff members were speechless so Harry roused himself enough to give _something_ , even if it was half arsed.

"Lowery tricked me into coming up here after I sorted something out for him. There was some sort of failure in the security camera in the hall my room is on and he wanted to know if it was vandalism. Someone unplugged it and it was easy to plug back in. I got dragged up here because someone called me cute and apparently I'm too skinny so they're force feeding me chocolate," Harry drawled. "I've no idea why they think chocolate is better to fatten me up than an actual meal. I get the feeling I'm caught in a prank at the moment... or a bet."

Vic snorted in derision, noting the shaking that was easing and decided not to contest the story.

"If your pet is sick he should be in the medical building _not_ the control building. Either take him there or call a medic but keep him away from the control room," Vic ordered in obvious disgust before turning on his heel and heading for his office.

"Think he'll notice the fact I added red food dye to his coffee creamer last night to make it look like blood?" Harry asked lightly.

"So you're our resident prankster," Claire Dearing said, entering the room and clearly having been told about Harry by Vic. "I'll thank you not to harrass my staff. If you find yourself unable stop I'll have security remove you from the island by force and ban you for life."

"Gee, thanks Harry for killing the monsters that have been terrorizing my guests. Thanks for not summoning some random country's military to deal with it and calling down a legal shit storm that would close the park as a danger to the public," Harry said sarcastically, drooping as he fought a healing sleep.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Claire asked frostily.

"You might want to sit down," Lowery said with a heavy sigh after a moment of inner debate. A glance at Harry showed Raja sitting on the table cooing over him as he finally succumbed to sleep. A quick call had a goblin under a glamour on their way with a secrecy contract and a prepared speech about the magical world. Three hours later Claire Dearing was officially a muggle with permission to know about magic and she was staring in shock at the young man who had saved her park, her job, and any number of _souls_ that day.

"There are a lot of Squibs on staff because this is a job that gets us pretty close to being around magic again like when we were kids. Britain is in the middle of major reforms but with the problems that have been there or cropped up over the last hundred years or so we don't want to risk going there. Gringotts is a world wide banking system for the international magical community. Harry should be dead so many times its not even funny with how his life has been. He's been using some of his unique gifts to help us trouble shoot things. That vid that went up on the net with him directing Rexy? Yeah, I tweaked it to make it look less real. We haven't shared anything with the asshole Vic since we're all half afraid he'll kidnap Harry and force him into some military thing like he's trying to do with the raptors and other carnivores," Lowery finished his explanation quietly enough that they wouldn't wake Harry, Claire already having signed the magical secrecy contract.

"So why is he here?" Claire asked, unable to take her eyes from the powerful young man.

"Believe it or not Dr. Alan Grant adopted him and he's just as interested in dinosaurs as his dad. He's a snake speaker and that translates to being able to speak to some of the dinosaur species, which is why Rexy played nice. He doesn't interfere unless he's asked to by either one of us or the dinosaurs. Which generally means playing translator or messenger bird between the aware staff and our charges. The little guy that's always with him is his familiar, Raja. If they get too far apart one or both will collapse in pain because the bond will be stretched too far for safety. First time we became aware of each other was that fiasco when ACU 'rescued' him from Rexy's paddock and Jenkins died along with a Dilo. From what I saw on the vid before I wiped it for safety Rexy _protected_ him once she got close enough. He's also got wicked reflexes that kept him from being the Dilo's meal," Lowery told her smugly. "Mostly he seems to be working on a couple of papers for his degree."

"Making his certificate for research real and conveniently ignoring anything magical," Claire concluded with a resigned sigh.

"Magic is generally considered a personal matter in the business world when anyone is even aware of it being real. If too many people find out... there's a good chance that the witch trials might make a serious come back," Lowery explained seriously. "Just like if Vic gets his way and tries to or succeeds in weaponizing our dinosaurs."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Claire said wryly, leaving in search of some aspirin and maybe a shot of whiskey.

Things went a bit more smoothly after that fiasco. Claire went out of her way not to know what was happening if Harry had to deal with something unofficially on behalf of the park for plausible deniability. She was also completely mortified when, after the failed date with Owen, she realized he'd seen the whole thing. Harry accidentally wound up as her shoulder to cry on. He walked her through why not flatly explaining to her date that she litteraly had to schedule everything was a mistake on her part. He also easily conceded that Owen should have at least tried to dress up for the date and cheerfully blamed it on the lack of fashion sense that most males had. A night of girl talk and ice cream had Claire back on her feet and Harry wondering if being a "girl friend" was the only thing he was good for in regards to the female of the species. He had felt no attraction to Claire or Hermione and Cho had been more of a "everybody wants her so I should be trying to get her too" sort of thing.  
  
Since the raptors were being kept in the strictly research area of the park and he hadn't gotten permission to access them Harry had never met Owen before that night. The disaster date had been illuminating for him even if it had been a mess for Claire. Though the pass to see the raptors and the prank request with Owen as the target reminded him why it was unwise to cross most human females when they had their heart set on something.  
  
Harry's first strike on behalf of Claire Dearing involved a large bag of flour, three gallons of jello (Blue, Green, and Purple), and some magical candy primarily of the chocolate variety. The lovely model swamp that Grady tripped over (and into) on his porch the next morning had the desired effect while covering him in slippery goo. Harry knew better than to mess with any meat lying around since it might very well be treats for the raptors. The cereal he dyed blue and green though was fair game.  
  
For a solid week Owen Grady found his food stuff tampered with or his favorite clothes dumped into some substance or other. The soaking of his board shorts before freezing them in his small, nearly empty, indoor freezer was so classic he couldn't mistake it as anything but a prank. The flowers and candy left behind one day with a cake in the shape torn board shorts set next to one in a nice suit and a third shaped as a tux though drove home what he'd done wrong. Though Raja had also taken a bite out of the board shorts cake much to Harry's annoyance. The next day when Harry snuck into the man's bungalow to place his latest prank on Claire's behalf he found a "I'm sorry" note with Claire's favorite lemon cake made up like a dog house.  
  
Indulging his suspicious mind Harry drew his wand and scanned the cake only to find nothing wrong and a strawberry filling inside the cake. He debated for ten minutes before casting a protective stasis charm over the cake and shrank the whole lot down before delivering it to Claire. She insisted on knowing what he'd done to Grady to get him to apologize. What followed was a highly entertaining treat for the entire control room as Harry recounted every prank he'd played on the man. Raja occasionally critiqued him from his position on Harry's shoulder but Claire eventually accepted the apology and called Harry off.

 


	4. Raptor Paddock

After the prank campaign against Owen Grady, Raptor Alpha Harry worked peacefully on his papers for a whole month, occasionally sending copies to his parents via Gringotts. Raja liked hunting the small animals native to the island while Harry worked or sketched but actively respected the territories (ie. enclosures) of the other carnivorous dinosaurs in the park. The pair was occasionally called on by Lowery to help the squib Veterinarians or to prank Vic who was being an all around bastard again but everything passed fairly peacefully. That is until his parents got his latest draft and found out about the Dementor/Lethifold attack.

Harry was eating at the burger place when he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder. Instinctively he whirled around, reaching for his wand only to freeze at the sight of his glowering father. From the man's expression the Headmaster of Hogwarts and youngest Potions Master in a century was not happy.

"Dad?" Harry squeaked. Raja making an equally startled sound as he poked out from under Harry's messy fur called hair to see a very angry parent before quickly hiding again with a meep.

"Don't you dad me. You are going to explain how a _Dementor_ and a _Lethifold_ made it into your paper in such a unique manner," Severus snarled quietly at his son.

"Just... let me pay for my food and you can yell at me in private," Harry said in resignation. Severus nodded stiffly as Harry did so. Ignoring the worried looks by the staff he took the rest of his food in a left overs box and leading his Dad to his hotel room that had practically turned into an apartment for him. The moment the door was shut and silencing charms were up his father tore into him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when I read that you'd fought a Dementor and a Lethifold! Do you even remember the disaster that was your third year?!" Severus scolded, half shouting. "To say nothing about how the Dark Lord reacted! You're lucky I talked him into letting me come and yell at you for your stupidity rather than him. Once your Tad understood what you had fought he was just as furious."

"Its not like I try to find trouble!" Harry protested in obvious frustration. Before he could flinch he was in his father's arms being hugged to death.

"You have no idea what it would do to us to loose you," Severus whispered fiercely. "Stupid, courageous, Gryffindor, don't _ever_ scare us like that again."

"I'll try but you know how my luck runs," Harry said weakly, relishing in the protective hug.

"Yes. Hopefully it will leave the park standing when it finally culminates in whatever new heroic endeavor you will be forced to perform," Severus said dryly, his grip tightening even further and giving away the honest fear hidden behind his sarcasm. Harry didn't say anything else, he just hugged his father back. They both knew that when his luck decided to act up the results were usually something for the history books... or an adventure novel.

"Lowery, a squib on staff, asked me to help when he figured out it was a magical creature. None of them ever went to somewhere like Hogwarts so I became the local expert when I started doing research on the dinosaurs. We got everyone evacuated and kept the statute. I didn't know that a strong enough patronus could kill them. The squibs on staff had to make sure I got somewhere safe after with how bad I reacted to the Dementor. Neither of them got near me beyond being in the same room while the two patroni I summoned fought them," Harry explained softly.

"Stupid boy," Severus responded gruffly. "Dementors are a XXXXX class dark creature. You've already had an insane amount of exposure to them, you don't need more."

"Thank you," Harry said softly. They stood there hugging each other for a long time before Raja finally chirped at them and reminded them of the outside world.

"So, what have you been getting up to? Aside from risking your life, _again_ ," Severus asked as they each took a seat on a hotel provided chair.

"Er, continuing research and my prank campaign... I also sort of accidentally told Miss. Dearing about magic when I was passing out from Dementor exposure but it turned out alright. She signed a Gringotts secrecy contract and when her date went bad asked me to prank the raptor training guy. He seems... nice, if a bit clueless. It took him more than a week to leave an apology in his bungalow for me to deliver. I even made sure not to mess with anything that would put him in danger from the raptors," Harry informed his father happily.

"Oh? And what did my son choose to inflict on this clueless dunderhead?" Severus asked in clear amusement, easily noticing how much Harry was focusing on the other man. A man who he didn't seem to have actually met yet only seen and pranked.

"The first prank on him... I used jello, flour, and chocolate to make a model swamp in a kiddy pool and left it on his porch in front of his front door for him to trip over. It was funny to watch him slipping and sliding around in the blow up kiddy pool as he tried to get out. The next one... I think, was a bit more of a classic with a Marauder twist. I swiped some, not all, of his clothes and left them on his table soaking in honey. The next day I soaked something else in gatorade. By that time I'd realized that I needed to limit myself to one or two pieces of clothing a day so that he'd have something to wear. So on day three I only soaked a pair of his boxers in..." Harry told him as they happily spent a good two hours discussing what pranks had been pulled and what could be done to make them better or incorporate magic without getting caught. Severus left satisfied that his son understood what he'd done wrong and wondering if he should warn his husband and the Dark Lord that Harry seemed to have a crush.

The next day Claire ordered Harry to the raptor paddock with Raja and the message that she accepted Owen's apology but there would be no second date. Harry had no idea that he was being set up by the command crew who had listened to his tale of pranking and observation (ie. stalking) with great interest. None of them, not even Claire, missed how much he payed attention to the man despite the lack of actual contact.

Harry arrives at the raptor paddock blissfully unaware he was being set up by the friends he had made among the control staff. Completely unaware that they were using the security systems to spy on his first true encounter with the raptor squad and their alpha. The only warning he had was a vague sense that he used to get whenever the twins were up to something and were taking bets on his actions or survival. Granted, he didn't really mind the bet taking but that was because of how well he knew the twins and the fact that they made a point to keep it out of his sight as much as possible. This? This felt like he was about to turn the corner and catch the entire Slytherin house betting that he wasn't going to survive something. Like the precursor to another version of the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. He really hoped that he wasn't going to have to fight another dragon or a Velociraptor pack in this case.

"So... Why are you here?" a dark skinned man asks, seeing Harry arrive on an ATV. A man that Harry vaguely remember is named Barry and holds the assistant raptor trainer position.

"Playing messenger boy for Miss. Dearing," Harry answers cheerfully, holding up a formal letter on expensive card paper that's still sealed in its envelope and everything. Barry immediately relaxes and Harry realizes that he must have thought it was something bad. Deciding to try and ease the man's worry even further Harry contributes a few mischievous facts. "If its Hoskins you're worried over, yes, I know he's trying to turn dino's into weapons and I loath the idiocy of the idea. I'm not on his side. I'm the one who keeps pranking him. Actually, that's sort of what got me the job to deliver payback for the bad date and as messenger boy for the apology acceptance, or at least I think that's what this is. I haven't opened it to check since I'm pretty sure she's using the cameras to make sure I actually deliver it."

Barry gave a bark of laughter that reminded Harry of Sirius before his voice settled into a low chuckle.

"I think I like you kid. Come on, I'll introduce you to our Raptor Alpha." He told the green-eyed imp that had decided to encroach on their territory. Turning on his heel he led Harry to the air lock style, barred, doorway that led up to the catwalk that Owen was currently standing on while directing his pack in a training exercise.

"I don't know how much you know about raptors so I'll give you a run down. The girls are a modified Velociraptor courtesy of Dr. Wu and the lab techs. They hunt as a pack, imprint at birth, and are highly intelligent killing machines. Never turn your back on the paddock unless you want to wind up dead and that does not look particularly good on our reports. When you think about turning your back on the paddock _please_ think of the mountains of paperwork we'll be subjected to when you die. That said, the girls are intelligent enough to open doors, hunt using strategy, and only obey Owen because he's built a very fragile bond of trust. If you think they're tame or in any way not a wild vicious carnivore you need to leave and never come back," Barry warned as they climbed the metal steps to the platform on one end of the catwalk spanning the paddock.

"From what I'm hearing you say its only a matter of time before someone, probably Mr. Grady, becomes lunch," Harry pointed out wryly as they watched the raptors go through a simple shuffle pattern of movements directed by clicker and whistle before each being tossed a rat as a treat. A chirrup from Raja as he poked his head out from under Harry's hair had the raptors, and subsequently Owen, immediately focusing on them.

"~What is that?~" the raptor with a dark blue rippling stripe along her body and a scar on the left side of her muzzle hissed. It was clear from her tone that she wasn't quite sure what to make of Harry and Raja.

"~It is too close to Alpha,~" the other one with a brighter blue stripe outlined in white all along her body that started halfway along her eye-ridge said worriedly.

"~Alpha should give us more treats, especially the dark melty sweet ones," the green one with black horizontal stripes like a tiger running down her back chirped happily. This comment earned her a wack from her sisters with their tails. The last one, a lovely teal color with no stripes, opted to snap her jaws at her sister along with the tail smack. Harry had to stifle a laugh at their commentary and antics. Owen Grady's hard eyes never left the intruder, acting as a true alpha of the raptor pack.

"You feed them chocolate?" Harry couldn't resist asking in a mocking tone.

"And how would you know that?" Owen asked calmly, his eyes immediately narrowing in suspicion.

"I've only been stalking you for the last week," Harry calmly backpedaled before holding the letter out in front of him for the man to take.

"I haven't fed them chocolate in over a month," Owen pointed out softly in a tone that Harry recognized. A tone that both his Dad and Voldemort used when the person it was aimed at was in deadly trouble or done something equally idiotic.

"Look, just take the letter from Miss. Dearing and I'll get out of your hair. I'm a researcher, not an employee," Harry said in exasperation as he vainly tried to distract the former military man.

"You don't move like it. You don't stand like it. You're perfectly aware of where each of us are and ready to react," Owen said softly, as if he was talking to either a skittish animal or an upset member of his pack. His stance shifted subtly, changing from pure command to something closer to protective without being overly aggressive towards Harry. It was almost as if he was inviting the other man into his protection, something that paddock workers and raptor pack watched avidly. Would he reject or accept the invitation?

Harry did neither, instead he and Raja distracted their audience. A subtle shift had Raja sliding down his shoulder and arm. A release of the glamour revealed Raja's wings. A flick of Harry's wrist had Raja soaring into the air with everyone's eyes on him. Taking advantage of the distraction Harry slid the envelope into Barry's front shirt pocket before slipping back down the metal stairway, unable to avoid making a racket. He trusted Raja to find him as he made his escape only to come up against the key pad that locked the door they'd passed through to get on the catwalks.

Harry considered using magic for a split second before discarding the idea. He was _not_ going to be the one responsible for letting the raptors loose. Rexy's little announcement had been the only thing that limited the deaths to just the idiot security officer and the lone Dilo the last time. The end result? Less than a second after he decided against using magic to short out the electronics enough to escape Barry and Owen slammed into him. Harry hit the door in front of him hard and didn't fight when they restrained his arms at the base of his spine.

Raja's screech of outrage just outside the door had Harry looking up sharply, just in time to see his familiar land against the door and slip through the bars. The Ancient Venomfang aka Proto Dragon had his mouth and wings open immediately in a threat display. Harry could see him taking a deep breath in readiness to attack before he cut his faithful friend off.

"No! They're just doing their job. Besides dad didn't remember to give me any antidote to your venom. It's alright Raja, let it go," Harry ordered sharply. His two captors immediately froze, recognizing the threat. They also realized at least some of the damage potential that Harry had averted when Raja clearly grumbled but closed his mouth and sulkily closing his wings to glare balefully at his wizard.

"Pet?" Barry asked cautiously.

"Familiar," Harry corrected wearily.

"Thank you for not frying our equipment," Barry said promptly, easing his grip enough that he wasn't hurting Harry anymore but not enough that he could safely rip free or apparate away.

"He was going to fry the electronics?" Owen asked tightly. "Where's the EM pulse emitter?"

"No, he is naturally capable of it. I said thank you because he refrained from doing so and allowed us to catch him," Barry explained patiently. "Most with the ability hide what they are capable of so that there won't be another round of witch trials except with mad scientists thrown in the mix this time."

"Oh... I can respect that," Owen said carefully, still keeping Harry pinned against the inner steel door. After another moment's thought he added, "Don't let Vic Hoskins find out."

"Why do you think I keep pranking him? He's an arsehole and he'd have me on a slab faster than you can say snicker doodle," Harry shot back with a bitter snort of amusement. "Look just open the damn letter so I can get out of here."

Barry used one hand to pull the letter from his pocket, where Harry had slipped it. Owen took it but neither let Harry up as he opened it. The dead silence that enveloped the trio once the letter was read and Owen had shared it with Barry made the entire situation very disconcerting.

"Well, this is awkward," Owen said with a short humorless laugh.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked curiously, not as bothered about being restrained as he should have been.

"That my apology was crap and that you're my babysitter for the next six months," Owen admitted sheepishly. "She also warned me that if I screwed up with you she wouldn't save me from your wrath, whatever that means."

"It means that she apparently likes to screw with me, I'm now officially on the payroll, you're my assigned station for the next six months, and that I can prank you to my hearts content if you screw up," Harry informed them evilly. He refused to think about suddenly being hired out of the blue for no official reason and instead focused on the perfect pranking opportunity with his nominal boss' blessing.

"Shit!" Owen cursed. They still didn't let Harry go but their handling immediately got gentler. Raja glared at them balefully with his deep emerald green eye and grumbled under his breath about human idiocy and disrespect. They all heard a car noisily roll up and someone greeted Hoskins loudly.

"We are not done," Owen hissed in his ear before they quickly let him go.

Harry immediately cast a replacement glamour over Raja, wandlessly and with the barest whisper of a word to their wide-eyed wonder. He quickly picked Raja up and once more placing the small creature on his shoulder. The Proto Dragon hissed once more in warning before hiding himself in Harry's hair just as Vic approached the door to the catwalk and Barry swiped his card to open it. They walked out casually, as if nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. Harry could hear the cries of laughter, amusement, and congratulations at the act coming from the raptors but studiously ignored the cat calls. He figured that the predators had heard everything and realized that he was the speaker that nearly every reptile on the island had been gossiping about since Rexy had outed him.

"What happened to you?" Vic asked, immediately suspicious the moment he saw them and the ruffled demeanor that Harry could do nothing to hide.

"Tripped into the door gate," Harry replied glibly, his gaze perfectly level and serious.

"Uh huh," Vic murmured doubtfully before his eyes shifted to look at the paddock with obvious avarice.

"Don't even bother. They failed the training exercise today, got distracted mid-way through," Harry informed the man with a snort, failing to inform him that had been the young wizard's intention when he'd sent Raja into the air so they could try to escape. He also didn't actually know that they had failed today's exercise but figured it was as good of an excuse as any to help hold the idiot off.

"Tossing rocks at them hard enough to hurt even through their thick hide isn't exactly conducive to their learning experience," Owen shot back hotly, playing along as best he could.

"If they can't ignore a few rocks then they aren't fit for anything even remotely connected to combat. I've been hearing too many rumors that some idiot is going to try and put them on the battle field so I figured you'd need definitive proof to show any brass that tries to push it. I knew that once I did it I could never get near them again or they'd try to eat me and ignore any order you gave to back off. You, they'll obey but only ever you, unless you can find someone who can literally speak their language and actually _talk_ to them. They're intelligent enough to probably have their own culture and language but that also means that they don't like taking orders from anyone and would make really bad partners without a true bond like you've developed. A bond from birth and any injury or death of the human... well you'd probably have a better chance of surviving a 3 kiloton nuke going off under your feet than a raptor pack that has lost their bonded partner," Harry pointed out scathingly. "Those bonds are also incredibly fragile and can be broken by the smallest misstep in the forming, resulting in an eaten human partner and a rogue pack that will _never_ listen to human authority again. In fact they will eat any human they come across, or kill them and ignore the meat."

"The ultimate insult of a predator, your meat isn't worth eating," Owen agreed with a grimace. Vic watched the impromptu by-play with obvious suspicion but didn't comment as he got back into his jeep and simply drove away.

"That won't put him off for long," Barry warned softly.

"No, but it will give me a chance to explain all this shit to the raptors. I'm a parselmouth and I'm assuming you're a squib since you recognized what I could do earlier and successfully stopped me. Grady will have to sign a goblin enforced non-disclosure agreement but his position is frankly too dangerous and too fucking valuable to keep him in the dark. Dearing found out by accident and Lowery got her signed and explained while I was passed out from Dementor exposure in front of her muttering about saving her arse from the local version of Aurors being called in," Harry explained with a heavy sigh.

"A Dementor? Here?!" Barry exclaimed in shock. He took a moment more to process the comment about a goblin contract before muttering under his breath "So, that is a Gringotts branch set up near the dock."

"And a Lethifold. That's what the whole mess with hallucinating guests was about. I fixed it as the only staff friendly wizard on the island and set fire to the room that got destroyed in the fight. Vic nearly found out but... well, Lowery," Harry said lamely with a shrug, pretending he hadn't heard the comment about the bank branch. Raja peaked his head out to glower at them again before returning to sulking in the black silken strands brushing the top of Harry's back.

"Wu messed with their maturation rate or I'd have had more time to work with them. I honestly wouldn't put it past him to play Frankenstein with far less noble intentions," Grady finally admitted after a moment of observing them.

"He's going to be a nightmare to deal with when whatever it is goes to shit, I just know it," Harry muttered in obvious frustration. "I suppose we could introduce him to the goblins but I'm frankly scared that he'd take the mad scientist approach to anything magical. He's already playing god after all. If he thought of his job less as a divine right and more of a reconstructive effort to heal or a puzzle I'd be less worried."

"I see you've met the man," Barry commented dryly.

"Lowery made absolutely sure I knew where the labs were and generally what goes on in there in case the idiot accidentally finds and birth's a dragon. I'd have to kidnap the egg or baby and get it to a dragon sanctuary as fast as possible and leave behind a reasonable dead body," Harry admitted wryly.

"That makes a surprising amount of sense," Owen reluctantly agreed.

"When did you cast the privacy spell? You're being far to open with our discussion," Barry asked shrewdly.

"The moment Vic drove away," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"You do not fuck with my raptors, you work on security and keeping Vic out of our faces, and you get me that contract as well as the okay from Dearing," Owen ordered softly.

Harry instinctively bowed his head slightly in submission as he nodded his agreement. Barry watched in interest as Owen started treating Harry as a part of his raptor pack and the powerful young man easily slid into an accepting submissive role. Raja nipped Harry's ear in protest but the young man didn't budge, accepting Owen's leadership. A chorus of congratulations from the paddock had them whirling around to find the entire pack watching. It was clear from their reaction that they approved of this new addition to the pack.

"~Are you really a speaker?~" the teal colored raptor asked suspiciously.

"~Yes.~ They must have been able to understand us through the privacy spell because of their bond with you Grady. I found out by accident a couple years ago that Velociraptors are at least partly magical. I'm dropping the privacy spell," Harry informed them reluctantly, having hissed his reply to the teal one's question as he released the spell. His curt reply set up a murmur of excitement from the whole pack.

"Might as well introduce you to the pack," Owen said with a soft laugh before proceeding to introduce them. "The teal one that you probably just talked to was Delta. The green one with black stripes is Charlie, the one with a scar on her muzzle is Echo, and finally Blue, my beta, is the one with the white and blue stripe starting near her eye without the muzzle scar. Girls, this is Harry Potter and he's going to be around for at least the next six months."

They quickly wrapped up the meet and greet with the raptors before moving on to the rest of the raptor staff. Harry found a contract waiting for him when he arrived at the Gringotts branch later that day and correctly concluded that Lowery must have called ahead. How that man did some of the things he did the green-eyed wizard would never know but he was greatful all the same. The contract signing and brief explanation to Owen with Barry's help went off without a hitch. Harry was fined 50 galleons for having to induct two apparent muggles in the span of two months but the goblins agreed that both were in a position that they might need the information. That reluctant agreement was the only thing keeping Harry from facing a goblin run inquiry for both incidents on why it was explained rather than the two being obliviated or otherwise dealt with. All in all Harry felt he'd dodged a bullet. The lonely reptilian screams he started hearing less than a month later told him his luck was running par for the course.


	5. Bonded Pack

A week after Harry first started hearing the screams he staggered up to raptor paddock, clearly sleep drunk and trying to do his assigned job that day in a zombie-like state. The moment the pack saw him they went out of their way to get the attention of Barry, Owen not having arrived yet. The assistant trainer snagged Harry a split second before he managed to tumble himself over the railing of the cat walk into the paddock. The pack made concerned noises and followed them along the walkway from the ground. Raja pointedly flew down from where Harry was being half dragged off of the walkway to start a conversation with the raptor pack. The mocking cat calls from some of the veteran workers were quickly silenced by Barry's glare as Raja and the pack worriedly discussed Harry's condition.

"~What is wrong with the speaker?~" Blue asked the small familiar with obvious worry.

"~He hears the screams of another like us at night. It brings back nightmares of ones he could not save. He's killing himself trying to find and help the screamer. I think there might be two of them in the same place. I caught him trying to enchant a stick to fly like the one he was made to leave behind. I do not want to loose him to a poorly crafted attempt to fly and find the screamer,~" Raja admitted worriedly.

"~He is a speaker! He should be asking for help not killing himself to try and save one of us on his own,~" Delta declared in angry frustration.

"~I know! I am not big enough to make him listen! There might be a way but you would have to open the pack bond to him and any he manages to rescue. We would also have to pour the power into your alpha and hope they form a mating bond,~" Raja said consideringly. "~If we are not very careful we could lose both your alpha and my wizard...~"

"~A speaker is worth losing several clutches of young,~" Echo pointed out quietly.

"~But the loss of even one clutch can destroy a pack!~" Charlie said in complete bewilderment.

"~Exactly, that is why we must help the speaker,~" Blue said decisively. "~Tell us what must be done, we can not lose the speaker!~"

"~It will hurt but I will help,~" Raja promised. "~First we get your alpha and my wizard. Then we circle them. I will sit between them and start singing. If any other humans enter the circle they might cause problems and they will also become part of the pack. I can not promise that the pack ranks will not change or that they will accept a mating bond. This may hurt your alpha and my wizard so we must be prepared to defend them. My wizard's parents and the other speaker will be very unhappy when they find out about the bonding but the other speaker can translate and help us explain even if my wizard can not.~"

"~Anything else?~" Charlie asked with trepidation.

"~There is a human we will need to kill even if he becomes part of the pack. My wizard was going to explain but the screams started and the nightmares returned. This human wants to use us to kill a great many humans and treat us like mindless beasts, as if we are nothing more than a killing claw to direct as he sees fit. I suspect he is part of the reason that the ones we will rescue scream so and we will need to do much to comfort them as they become part of the pack,~" Raja warned sternly.

"~We understand. Go, find your wizard and Alpha. We will follow so that we can extend the bond this suntime. The dark skin that helps Alpha may be included later if this works,~" Blue informed Raja solemnly.

"~We will be pack and none will rend us apart. If we are very lucky Alpha and my wizard will learn to change into a form like us,~" Raja agreed in obvious satisfaction before taking to the air and heading straight for where he could feel Harry was, Owen's on-site office.

Owen's Office was also known as a cargo container set up as a field office, complete with camp cot, desk, chair, computer, and paperwork. Owen kept a blanket for when he had to spend the night near the paddock as well as a change of clothes in case he got covered in gore or something else equally unhygienic. Currently, Harry was sprawled out on the camp cot, completely out cold. Raja noted both Owen and Barry currently in the office with Harry and took great satisfaction in closing the doors on the end of the cargo container, trapping them inside.

The pack took the loud noise as their cue to escape the paddock and quickly outsmarted the paddock staff with an ease that proved all previous attempts had been half hearted at best. They quickly gathered in front of the doors to the cargo container, entering before anyone had a chance to stop them. The slam of the doors closing behind them with three humans inside the container with them reverberated throughout the clearing surrounding the paddock.

"You have got to be kidding me," Barry muttered as he was herded to the very back of the container to stand against the filing cabinets and shelves.

Owen didn't get a chance to use any of the commands he'd been teaching them as he was summarily separated from his colleague and pressed towards Harry. Blue and Delta stood between them and the outside. Charlie and Echo separated Barry from them, creating the square/circle that was needed for the coming magic. Raja promptly took the chance to land between Harry and Owen hissing his congratulations to the pack before starting to sing. The warbling song had a wild beauty to it and both conscious men could practically feel the magic gathering.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Owen demanded only to be scolded by Blue. She gently pressed him into a sitting position on the floor next to Harry and Raja while the small Proto Dragon continued to sing. The song echoed off the metal walls of the container, doubling and re-doubling as it gained in both power and intensity. Finally the power resonated with each note, singing within each of their souls as it merged with the pack bond and each of them as individuals. Abruptly, the song ended, echoing off of the walls until it faded away into silence for the ears yet the melody continued to thrum through their veins and bones.

"What have you done?" Owen asked softly.

"~We have joined you both to the pack. You are part of the pack bond and can understand us now. This is not done lightly, Alpha,~" Blue informed him regally. Owen gaped at her, able to understand her perfectly.

"~He must have some magic of his own to not be hurting so soon after the pack bonding,~" Raja hissed thoughtfully. "~I don't think its the same kind as my wizard's magic but it is still magic, powerful magic.~"

"And why, exactly, did you feel the need to bond us to the pack, not that I'm complaining... yet," Owen asked stubbornly yet staying right where his beta had placed him on the floor.

"~My wizard was being an idiot,~" Raja informed him with a snort of disgust.

"~Not an idiot,~" Harry hissed, still mostly asleep. Raja responded to that by whacking him awake with his scaly tail. "OW! Hey!"

"~You are an idiot! You do not try to fly on a badly grown stick infused with wrong magics to find the screamers when you can _ask for help_!~" Raja scolded, gaining a clear murmur of agreement from the members of the raptor squad. Harry immediately felt the change in his bond with Raja and quickly explored it with his magic. His jaw dropped as he turned accusing eyes on his familiar.

"What did you _do_?!" Harry demanded.

"I'm a little lost as well," Barry quickly spoke up. He was hoping to get a version in English or another human language that he understood over serpentine hisses that were completely incomprehensible to him.

"What do you know about familiar bonds?" Harry asked wearily.

"Legally, you and your familiar are considered one person and partly because of this no one can separate you, completely aside from the physical side effects if the two of you are separated for too long," Barry answered promptly.

"Pureblood?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Second generation squib," Barry informed them with a grimace. Harry nodded his acceptance and continued.

"From what I gather from my familiar bond with Raja a pack bond is similar and whatever they did mixed the two types. I suspect that legally our entire pack either counts as being married to one another or as one person. Practically? Its closer to an expanded familiar bond and I have no idea how far the distance limit is. Don't be surprised if the raptors take on a physical mark or trait to signify the existence of the bond, Raja's eyes went from gold to the green they are now. Bonds like this tend to be for life... my parents are so going to kill me," Harry concluded.

"Hey! My girls are a great catch," Owen protested.

"Its more that this is the way my luck tends to run and I'm going to get in trouble for finding trouble that probably actually needs the bond to be there for me to survive. I am so grounded when they hear about this to say nothing of Voldemort. They'll probably kidnap us and lock us away somewhere to keep me safe... provided they don't try to kill the five of you for having the audacity to bond to me without their consent or whatever excuse they come up with," Harry lamented with a groan.

"Why haven't the others tried to lock the doors or to get in? Shouldn't they have at least called ACU? The same ACU call that would light the phone up like a Christmas tree in an attempt to confirm even as they rolled the team?" Barry asked thoughtfully, eyes narrowed at the doors to the container. His questions were answered by a series of cracks that Harry immediately recognized as apparation.

"Fuck, dad must have talked Lowery or someone else in the control room into playing snitch through the goblins if something happened to me," Harry hissed in obvious dismay.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! If you are still alive I am going to make you wish you weren't!" Severus' voice bellowed from outside the container.

"Yep, dad's pissed," Harry confirmed with a wince. "I'd better be the first out of this metal death traaaapp... Hey!"

Blue had completely ignored what he was saying and picked him up by the back of his shirt and jacket with her very sharp teeth. The other two couldn't help it they burst out laughing at the sight of Harry looking like a petulant kitten being carried by an aloof mama cat. They weren't laughing as much when they were each picked up by a raptor in turn. Charlie, the only one without a human kitten, excitedly opened the door. Blue paraded proudly out of the giant metal box with Raja sitting just as proudly on her head and each of the pack following in order of importance, Harry-Blue, Owen-Delta, Barry-Echo, Charlie.

"What have you gotten into now?" Voldemort asked crossly, looking at the procession of Humans and dinosaurs, clearly recognizing the mischief in the eyes of the raptors.

"Its not my fault!" Harry protested meekly, taking the chance to check who had come with them. From what he could see it was the entire Inner Circle, several top Aurors, and a few former Order members.

"That's part of the problem. Its never your fault," Severus said just as cross as Voldemort was.

"~He was being an idiot. I fixed it and we now have a pack to protect him better,~" Raja informed them proudly.

"What exactly did you do Raja?" Voldemort asked with a sigh of mixed irritation and frustration.

"~We are pack! He will mate our Alpha and we will take better care of him. The speaker forgot that he is allowed to ask for help,~" Charlie supplied eagerly as she bounced around he sisters and their burdens. Echo gave her an irritable whack with her tail, sending her sister slightly off balance.

"You didn't say anything about that! Raja!" Harry protested as Owen spluttered incoherently and Barry wondered what the little lizard had said to get them so wound up.

"Did you agree to whatever was done?" Voldemort asked with a false calm.

"How could I? I was asleep," Harry answered grumpily.

"When Harry described what he could sense a few minutes ago he said that his bond with Raja has changed and that the seven of them now share something between a familiar bond and a pack bond. I have no idea why the little guy thought he should do whatever he did but it seemed like a pretty powerful ritual and they made sure to keep everyone else out of it," Barry offered brightly, suddenly smirking at the other two. Echo shook him lightly before promptly dropping him on his arse in the dirt.

"~The screams keep him awake and remind him of the ones he could not save before. I caught him trying to magic a stick to fly like the one you made him leave at home,~" Raja informed Voldemort gravely. "~He hides his attempts to reach the screamers. At least when he fought the wraith and blanket with teeth there was nothing for me to do. He does not ask for help and nearly crashed his fast land mount several times.~"

"Snitch," Harry snarked, knowing he was caught when both Severus and Voldemort leveled identical glares at him.

"~You wouldn't have told them and you keep putting silencing charms up!~" Raja retorted in exasperation. "~We can't help you if you keep hiding that there is a problem!~"

"I am not a child," Harry protested vehemently, still dangling from Blue's mouth above the ground.

"Yet you feel comfortable enough with everyone here to act like one," Severus pointed out calmly as he finally sheathed his wand. Voldemort hesitated a moment before following his example with everyone else quickly copying the Dark Lord.

"I'm perfectly well aware of how much of a nightmare I made your childhood," Voldemort huffed, refusing to look at him.

"Oi! Stop it. Dumbledore is more responsible than you are and we fixed our misunderstanding. If I'm not blaming you then you can't blame yourself over his manipulations," Harry protested quickly, struggling to get down and ripping his clothes a bit before giving up in favor of glaring at his old nemisis for his idiocy.

"And yet I am not the one who is hanging from the mouth of a powerful ancient predator like a kitten or puppy being carried around by its mother," Voldemort drawled, fighting back a snicker. Harry very maturely stuck his tongue out at the man before slipping out of his shirt and jacket altogether and landing lightly on his feet.

"Did you hurt the other employees when you arrived?" Harry asked casually as he retrieved his clothing pieces from a grumbling Blue.

"They're fine, its just a wide area sleep charm," Voldemort grumbled, waving towards the small stack of unconscious bodies that Harry hadn't realized was there until then.

"Who did you bribe to call you if I got in trouble?" Harry asked sweetly, his mind already plotting out a rash of pranks for the person.

"Ah, but that would be telling," Severus smirked at his still bare-chested son, not fooled in the least by his innocent act. He still hated the many scars his son carried and the failure on his part that they implied. He easily noticed the way Owen looked at the scars, jumping to both the right and wrong conclusions.

"Have you finally stopped wearing a glamour?" Voldemort asked idly, causing Severus to mentally curse the man for the comment. He didn't want his son hiding his injuries and past from them again. It had been a nightmare to drag the story from him and in some ways both better and worse to help Harry heal from the trauma of his childhood.

"I wouldn't have ever needed a glamour if Vernon hadn't been such a bigoted arsehole or Dumbles had any amount of sense combined with morals when trying to stop you," Harry drawled, taking a page out of his dad's book in his response.

"Cheeky brat," Voldemort huffed. "Frankly, I'm glad that you're fine and we can call this a good test of the emergency system. I am also the one to blame for you not being told since I ordered your father not to tell you when he set it up. You are the one who pointed out the lack of magical support in your defense essay... by the way we discovered that your destruction method for the Lethifold and Dementor will not work for most. Unless the charm is severely overpowered and/or you are not facing more than two of the creatures it won't work at all. From what we gained when we experimented with the concept only someone classed as either a mage or a Lord of Magic has the actual raw power to destroy one. It also requires most of their cores to be drained into the charm when casting and an intense need to destroy the creature. Without those two vital factors the patronus reverts to its guardian status and simply drives the creature away."

"Lovely, something more to make me a freak," Harry said with a grimace only for Severus to swiftly bind him with a spell, cast a feather light charm, and toss him over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I need to remind my son that he is not a freak," Severus said curtly before trotting into the nearby foliage with his burden. A silencing charm was cast so that they couldn't hear what was happening while they waited. They returned within fifteen minutes with Harry looking sheepish but once more walking freely at his father's side and nothing apparently wrong with him.

"What happened?" Owen asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Lecture... and he made me wear a make up matched with a short skinny dress while trapped in a hug as he lectured," Harry admitted, blushing furiously.

"As well as having to admit what happened when asked for the next three days," Severus drawled with an open smirk. "He may be nearly 19 but he's still not broken some of the more... self-destructive habits he was taught before I and my husband adopted him. He's trustworthy until someone is in danger or he stumbles over some evil plot. When that happens he has to be watched so he doesn't take stupid risks. Considering his personal history its a bloody miracle he isn't dead nor have an even more dangerous perspective. Its also one of the reasons so many of us responded when the signal was sent. If he manages to stumble over something or otherwise get into trouble, even if he gets himself out again, it usually takes a skilled team to sort out the situation."

"Then why did... oh, yeah..." Harry mumbled aborting his protest as he remembered how his luck worked and how smart Hermione actually was, not to mention how often his dad helped without saying anything.

"You're all free to go but be back at the Gringotts branch..." Voldemort started only to be interrupted by Severus' drawl.

"The docks," Severus supplied helpfully laced heavily with lingering amusement.

"...which is near the docks if you need to ask someone for directions, by dusk. We will take a portkey back to England and remember this island counts as a muggle area. Do not use magic if at all possible unless it is an emergency, meaning lives are in danger. Should the use of magic become necessary, especially in front of muggles, you are to tell a staff member that you need to talk to Harry Potter and Claire Dearing at the soonest possible moment. I believe that they will issue some sort of statement calling the event some form of entertainment or require the witnesses to sign a secrecy contract. If necessary we can always arrange for a goblin secrecy contract to be used but that does not change the fact that unnecessary use of magic will have you up on charges for breaking the statute. I recommend you all apparate back to the bank and enter the rest of the island that way, to avoid getting lost. Have I made myself clear?" Voldemort informed them, gaining a murmur of assent from the rescue party. They quickly apparated away, presumably back to Gringotts to re-enter the park as actual guests.

"Now that that is settled what did Raja mean about screams and nightmares?" Severus asked in his most polite manner, scaring Harry silly in the process since the man was almost never that polite. Sarcastic mixed with dark humor? Yes. Unfailingly pureblood polite complete with non-insults? Not a chance in hell.

So Harry was stuck explaining what Raja meant and going over what he'd done about it. Once he was done he had to dodge multiple stinging hexes from both wizards and suffer being called an idiot. They then proceeded to inform him that Raja was right and that he should have asked for help. Barry, Owen, Raja, and the Raptor Squad watched in amusement and eagerly listened as both men lined out what was going to happen next. Apparently, they would return to the bank to inform them of the change in plans and check into a hotel on the island. Since both Severus and Voldemort could fly without a broom they would fly to the screamers carrying Harry between them for the flight. They had been planning on teaching Harry the skill when he succeeded in gaining his first Mastery.

While not overly pleased with the idea Harry agreed to the plan. At that point the pack protested and Raja had to point out that they needed to come along. His argument was the pack familiar bond. Owen pointed out that the raptors weren't supposed to be out of their paddock at all much less for a night jaunt to find whatever was screaming. He did reluctantly agree that whatever it was needed to be investigated.

Barry was the one to point out that they could just map the direction the sound came from that night using the two speakers and ask Claire about it in the morning. Or even that they could involve her in the project from the start and have her map it on the computer before telling them about whatever area the screamers were in. That was the option they finally decided on, especially since they had to explain about the pack/familiar bond to her and Mr. Masrani. The upcoming meeting would not be pleasant and Harry was greatful that both Voldemort and his dad would be there with him. He really hoped that the good part of his luck would hold out.


	6. Control Room Chaos

Claire stared at the small group of wizards and two raptor trainers in open mouthed shock. This was not how she thought her day was going to go, even with having to use that nifty little trinket Harry's father had delivered months ago. Discovering the situation was both a reason to use it and a false alarm, or at least a late alarm, had been disconcerting, finding out she'd lost the entire raptor program in one fell swoop... Well, at least she couldn't be blamed for it after all the decision to hire Harry had been made due to his previous service to the park as a whole. She'd had to go through various paper work but once Lowery and his big mouth had seen the note about possibly hiring Mr. Potter as official staff there had been an out pouring of support from all quarters except security.

Claire wasn't expecting this problem at all. Nor had she been expecting to call her boss and ask him if he had a couple of hours so that she could explain the existence of magic to him. Oh, and by the way one of our researchers is a wizard that I just hired who accidentally bonded with the entire raptor pack. At this point she was just greatful they had been careful when discovering the range Owen and Harry could wander from their bonded raptors. It would have caused a panic among the staff if they'd had to come along with the two humans into the command building. The command building was situated in the forest on the hill behind the innovation center and connected to the center via at least one tunnel. This meant that the forest literally just outside the doors of the command building worked quite nicely for the raptors to wait in and wasn't over a mile away like the paddock.

"Okay, we'll just go to my office and call Mr. Masrani. Hopefully he won't think I'm insane and fire me or have me committed," Claire grumbled as she led the group of five into her office, and opened Skype using the dedicated television setup rather than the computer screen. She needn't have worried because the moment the call connected and he saw who was in her office waiting to talk to him the man ushered the person in _his_ office out with vague apologies.

"My word. Claire, I didn't know you knew _Harry Potter_ ," Masrani said with no little amount of awe as he stared at the famous young man, who in turn grimaced at the obvious hero worship.

"Then we don't have to explain the magical world to you?" Severus drawled, subtly moving in front of Harry in a protective manner that none of them missed.

"No, of course not. The survival of an infant against certain death is always news worthy and makes the rounds of rumor everywhere. Simply because the wizarding world has a Statute of Secrecy to help keep it hidden and mostly unexploited doesn't mean those with money or power don't know about it. Its simply an unconfirmed rumor most of the time but many of the so called purebloods hold stock in large and powerful companies. It isn't uncommon for higher level CEOs to be read into the statute as a part of their employment contract. Of course discovering who else has been read in is always a challenge and generally requires overhearing something being cursed about or muttered that is purely magical to confirm before anyone says anything. Hammond was never informed because if the park was proven viable without incident then they could approach him about hosting an area for magical creatures. If it didn't work then there was no point in risking the exposure or the lives that becoming partners would have entailed. How may I help you gentlemen?" Masrani explained politely.

"It seems I need to have a word with Lucius about that," Voldemort grumbled. Harry just glanced at him in exasperation as Claire explained the situation, including the sudden bonding of Harry, Owen, and the Raptor Squad.

"I see... Well, I never did manage to send a gift for the ending of the chaos that was spilling over into the rest of England. I see no real problem turning our raptor program over to Mr. Potter. We can cite something about Henry making unauthorized and unreplicatable modifications, use some of the park profits to start the intelligence experiment over. I've caught him playing with the genetics before so its not completely out of the realm of possibility. The goblins can come up with an appropriate forgotten contract to legally turn their ownership over. As to this screamer... by all means, find out where it is coming from. I want the animals happy even more than I want the guests enjoying themselves. By the sound of it we've failed with at least one of them and need to fix the situation immediately," Mr. Masrani said determinedly. Voldemort grumbled over his defeat but didn't say much that could actually be heard.

"Owen hasn't signed the secrecy contract yet but with the bonding he's probably more bound by the statute than Miss. Dearing is who _has_ signed a goblin secrecy contract," Harry said thoughtfully, looking at the situation as analytically as he could. "I think I can support the pack with the fortune Sirius and my parents left me... It might be better to set up in the forbidden forest though."

"We'll figure out how to feed them later. For now we find out what keeps screaming and giving you nightmares while trying to finish your Creatures Mastery," Voldemort said bluntly. He wasn't going to let Harry forget about getting his qualifications no matter their virtual immortality. The green-eyed menace would have enough trouble when his pack started dying off due to old age.

"~You worry too much. The bonding is close enough to being like mine that they will live as long as my Harry. It is Owen we must worry over unless we are very lucky or their mating is deep enough,~" Raja hissed at him, making the Dark Lord twitch in a combination of hidden irritation and frustration. "~He is too young yet to consider your suit, wait some time more. Even if he bonds deeply with Owen you have made yourself dear to him. You will not survive the time to come alone and there is no longer need to try.~"

"What do you mean by that?" Owen asked Raja sternly as Masrani watched on in obvious interest.

"Let us just say that events have occurred that make both Harry and I immortal. I am also no longer fool enough to fight Harry with how often he has thwarted me without even trying," Voldemort drawled. "It was only when I realized I didn't need him dead and made my peace with him that anything worked out properly."

"When did you get the ability to understand parseltongue and why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked sweetly, ignoring the by-play between Raja and Voldemort. He'd noticed that his Dad had understood Raja back at the raptor paddock and wondered when that had changed for the better or for the worse depending on how much trouble he was in at the moment.

"You gave it to me... somehow. I swear you randomly give people the ability to keep up with you and keep you safe," Severus grumbled in a way that Harry knew he was simply being ornery making the younger wizard smile.

"This is all very interesting but I am afraid I must go. Your accommodations and meals are on the house. Thank you very much for helping find the problem and translating so that we may fix it," Mr. Masrani said sincerely before signing off.

That night Voldemort bunked down in a hotel near the innovation center on one of the upper floors so that he could easily take flight from the balcony. Harry, Owen, Severus, and the raptors set up at the paddock, the raptors growling about having to use the roads and a transport truck because their humans couldn't ride them yet. Riding on one of the raptors had actually been suggested by Raja when it was pointed out that neither Harry nor Owen could keep up without help of some sort like a broom or motorcycle. Hearing the idea Severus had muttered about suicidal antics and Quidditch but didn't actually object, choosing to pick his battles and save the effort for fighting some more dangerous antic. He knew the raptors would protect his son and the bond would keep them aware of Harry's status.

As they were settling down for sleep Severus saw something glinting in Harry's eye. Quickly snagging Harry's chin he carefully inspected his son's eyes and discovered golden flecks and a grey-green ring around the pupils that hadn't been there six hours ago. Cursing under his breath he turned to Owen and repeated the inspection finding identical golden flecks in the man's grey-green eyes with an emerald ring around the pupils. The potions master wondered what had changed in the raptor's eyes if anything but didn't try getting close enough to look.

"Dad?" Harry asked carefully.

"You're bonding marks are starting to show. You've got a grey-green band around your pupils matching Grady's eye color while he has your emerald green band in the same place. I presume the golden flecks are from the raptors and possibly Raja," Severus muttered more than a little resentful at the pack taking away his son despite knowing he would eventually have to let him go. Harry, sensing his father's unease and resentment gave him a hug before they each climbed into the beds that Severus had obligingly transfigured the cots into.

The screams started around two hours before midnight. Owen woke hearing an overlay of dinosaur roars before the bond translated it into pained, lonely screams, telling him that the magic partly recognized it as parseltongue or raptor speech. The way Harry had jerked awake and frantically looked for the source told him and Severus that this is what he'd been hearing. It also displayed a panic that couldn't be natural, telling Severus that Harry was being compelled to answer by more than the emotion within the call. They called the direction into the control room at almost the same time as Voldemort did. Claire, who was in the control room tracking the sound on the map, felt ill when she realized where the screams had been coming from. Apparently they'd done something wrong with the new Hybrid exhibit... the Indominous Rex.

"Oh god," they heard over the phone. "Come to the control room. I know what's screaming and you need to see the file before you go talk to them. I'll get Lowery to hack the classified portion of the file."

The conference call cut off at that point and everyone quickly made their way to the control room in the command building. The crack of apparation and pop of a hastily made portkey for the raptors signaled their arrival just outside the building. What they found inside was chaos as Lowery shouted at Vic who in turn was trying to commandeer the control room and throw everyone out. Apparently, Lowery had set off some sort of security alert when he'd tried to hack open the file on the Indominous Rex. It didn't help his protesting that the partial file had accidentally been thrown up on the wall screen for everyone to see, including the progress bar that showed the decoding of the file.

Raja sent a magical pulse through the bond to the patiently waiting raptors before launching his attack on the man with a loud screech. The crash from the metal outside doors slamming into the concrete of the inner walls reverberated down the levels to where the control room was situated in the mostly submerged building. The sound distracted the security people just enough that the regular employees and wizards had a chance to take the upper hand and take the upper hand they did. Voldemort, Severus, and Harry stuck to the non-lethal spells as they started dropping security guards using stunners, occasionally transfiguring a brandished gun into something else. By the end of it most of the security people were laid out on the floor and the uninformed staff were staring at them in outright shock. Vic... well Vic had to be forcibly separated from Raja and Raja didn't go quietly, doing as much damage as possible in the process.

It was a glaring bloody Vic Hoskins that defiantly faced them as the raptors slammed their way into the room looking around for threats to their pack members. Blue chirpped inquisitively when she saw no danger and everyone glaring at Vic, despite the apprehensive looks that the control room people were giving her pack. Raja hissed menacingly at Vic and immediately drew the attention of the rest of the pack.

"~This is the one that must die. He is a threat to the pack. He is a threat to the speakers!~" Raja cried in obvious rage as the little lizard fought to get free of Harry's unyielding hold.

"~Stop it! Stubborn lizard! I'm trying to keep you safe. He's not a threat anymore, the others are knocked out and both Dad and Voldemort are ready to curse him! He can't do anything without finding out how protective they are,~" Harry hissed in exasperation. Raja calmed a bit but kept glaring viciously at the security head and hissing menacingly.

"~Please do not kill him yet. We have questions he must answer before he is removed... permanently,~" Voldemort hissed quickly, forbearing the raptor attack.

"You can speak to them... both of you can," Vic muttered in a cross between astonishment and outright greed.

"Raja, why are you insisting that he needs to die?" Voldemort asked in perfect English, making everyone aware of what Raja wanted to do to the man.

"~He wants to hurt my wizard and my pack! He is a threat!~" Raja raged, opting not to start struggling again in Harry's hands. "~He want's to do what the old one tried before the first pack killed him. My Harry is not a killing claw, a weapon!~"

"No, indeed he is not," Voldemort agreed in obvious disgust.

"Raja, you know I would kill everyone here to keep that from happening to my son again. You barely pulled him out of his depression the first time," Severus commented almost casually. His words belaying the obvious rage shining in his obsidian eyes.

"Whoa, what?! Why does there need to be killing?!" Lowery asked in a slight panic.

"Everyone heard of Dumbledore? Former Headmaster of Hogwarts and defeater of Grindelwald?" Harry asked with a deep sigh of resignation. There was a mixture of confusion and assent that Harry took to mostly mean yes. "Well he thought it was a good idea to have me taken care of by people who... didn't do a good job, trying to make me indebted to him so that he could force me into becoming an assassin. His plan was working until I met Dr. Alan Grant through an accident. The raptors I translated for insisted he adopt me since I wouldn't stay with them. Let's just say that Dumbledore didn't like loosing control of me, especially since I still hadn't killed the man he wanted dead or his followers. I don't like being a puppet and my new family don't like it when someone suggests I be turned into one, or a weapon. Its why I reacted so badly when I found out that this idiot was planning to do just that to the raptors and the other dinosaurs."

The mutter of outrage from every staff member barring Vic himself. The ugly mutters clearly made the man uneasy and he tried to sidled towards the door only to find himself facing Delta hissing at him in indignation and warning. The ding of the computer completing the decryption distracted everyone, with Delta keeping Vic in the room by flashing her teeth and claws any time he got too close to the door. Lowery pulled the file from the big screen and started skimming through it, mentally translating the scientific terms with the scattering of science Latin he'd learned off and on since middle school. Everyone was shocked when he bolted from his seat to slam a fist into Vic's jaw, breaking it in the process.

"Girls, if you want to kill this motherfucking bastard, be my guest," Lowery spat at the man looking up from the floor at him in shock.

"Lowery?" Claire asked hesitantly, wondering if she would have to replace her security chief or her top computer guy.

"Both the Raptor and the Indominous projects are military funded with the express intention of making them into living weapons. There is also clear indication that this bastard has been ignoring the trainers and anyone with a lick of sense, effectively abusing the dinosaurs when possible. The only reason the raptors aren't feral and killing everything in sight is because Owen did things right and created a buffer between them and Hoskins. The Indominous is a mix of dinosaurs and modern animals with the intelligence greater than a normal raptor. In fact, given some of the notes in the file, I'd say she might even have enough magic and brains to be counted as a _being_ under the stupid magical creature laws. They've also been in practical isolation since being moved from the lab and he's been giving them less than half of what they seem to need to eat. I'm surprised one or both of them aren't dead!" Lowery informed them all angrily.

"How would you know how much they need to eat?" Vic sneered as he pulled himself back to his feet, all arrogance and swagger as he tried to regain the upper hand by shear force of will.

"Dude, I watch dinosaurs all day. I watch how they act, what they eat, and how they respond to just about anything. You. Aren't. Feeding. Them. ENOUGH!" Lowery snarled at him, visibly restraining himself from hitting the bastard again. One look at Harry's expression told Severus that they were going to be adopting the creatures and that only extreme danger without reason would sway his son into putting them down.

"If you adopt them you get to explain it to your Tad," Severus told Harry bluntly. Harry just nodded grimly, glancing at his pack to see how they were dealing with the possibility. There was a sense of wariness from them all but no outright rejection.

"I'm tempted to ask Voldemort to introduce him to the dementors..." Harry admitted with an odd mix of shame and angry defiance.

"If Dumbledore manages to somehow resurrect himself after what the other raptor pack did to him I will ensure he faces exactly that with a full body of witnesses," Voldemort said dryly, fully aware of how much the old man had hurt all three of them and understanding Harry's sentiment completely. Blue chittered her concern over the pain she could smell coming from Harry only for Raja to his a soft yet quick explanation to the Beta Raptor.

"Apparation coordinates are on the screen. I can't seem to get sound from the area or a good shot inside the paddock," Lowery told them. He did a quick mental translation and quickly tossing them on the big screen along side a security image of both the viewing room of the paddock and the outside of the paddock as a back up.

Voldemort bound Vic with magical ropes and a growl. Severus made a special targeted portkey that would follow them when he activated it upon their completed apparation hop. They immediately apparated to the outside of the paddock, taking Owen and Vic side along and the raptors following seconds later. The portkey, a thick transfigured rope, having automatically activated upon their landing combined with the touch of the raptors in concert. All of them except Vic cringed at the sound of painful, lonely cries clearly coming from two creatures.


	7. Meeting the Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn chapter did _not_ want to be written!  
>  Er, sorry about the incorrect posting date...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I say we feed him to Rexy," Owen snarled. After hearing the heartbreaking cries he had immediately headed for the paddock with everyone following him muttering agreement. Vic was literally dragged behind them like a sack of rocks.

Severus debated giving the despicable man some of the antidote to Raja's venom, venom he was clearly suffering from with the lack of protest or resistance. The Potion Master finally decided that it wouldn't kill the man to suffer through the effects for a little while. Harry didn't spare their prisoner more than a glance though the raptors each snapped their jaws at him as they darted around the group. The fear they could scent from him made all four raptors giddy and playful as the group made their way into the observation room. The fact that the screams quieted as they approached suggested to Voldemort and the pack that whatever was kept in this paddock was very aware of their approach. All of them were disappointed to discover not a single staff member or paddock worker on the site despite the obvious on going construction left for the night and the fact it was occupied.

"If Dearing knew about this I'm going to make sure every handler on the island knows to give her hell," Owen said darkly as they entered the viewing room with laughable ease.

"Why not assume and tell them any way?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to tell them about this shit but she's busy enough that she honestly might not have known," Owen explained as they all looked through the heavy duty glass in search of the dinosaurs inside the enclosure.

Blue was the first to see them and her sharp bark had everyone looking in the right direction. They were clearly still babies, two white dinosaurs about half the size of the Raptors themselves and both of them were paying the group very obvious attention. That attention was a strange mix of hope, distrust, and complete desperation that made Harry want to cry on their behalf. They didn't have a chance to do things the safe way because in that moment Harry's ridiculously over powered magic core vanished the glass of the viewing room and turned it into stairs down into the paddock.

"You're still experiencing accidental magic? Exactly how powerful are you brat?" Severus muttered as he followed his son, leaving Vic tied up and alone in the observation area.

Harry had bolted down the accidentally transfigured stairs only to stop a short distance away from the pair of now pure white dinosaurs. One of them was very clearly ill and the other was physically supporting it while glaring at them defiantly. It was clear that they wouldn't be separated and if the humans got closer without some sort of communication there would be blood.

"~Hi. What's wrong? Can we help?~" Harry hissed his questions awkwardly much to the amusement of the raptors in his new pack.

"~You _talk_?! Then you pink things understand?!~" the stronger dinosaur growled in mounting fury.

"~Speakers like our Harry and the red-eyed one are rare. I only know of them who can speak our tongue,~" Blue said very politely, Raja having already explained that when they were found the screamers would become part of the pack.

"~Why did your people hurt us? Where are we? Why do are we not given enough food?~" the rapid fire questions just confirmed for the four humans who could understand that they had been mistreated.

"Most of us didn't know you were even here," Owen started only to stop at the agitated growls of confusion.

"Let Voldemort or Harry talk to them. You can understand parseltongue because you are part of Harry's pack yet, like me, you cannot speak it. Not every serpent can understand English," Severus pointed out gently. Owen muttered something but took a visible step back, leaving Harry and Voldemort standing at the front of the group to represent them with two raptors ranged on either side of the four humans.

"~As Owen said, most of us didn't know you were here and there are others who knew you were here but thought you were being treated properly,~" Voldemort explained carefully. "~Harry heard your screams and they compelled him to come, nearly killing him a few times. Something happened and the rest of us were called to help.~"

"~They didn't nearly kill me,~" Harry huffed indignantly, obviously pouting.

"~You ran yourself so ragged that woman used the emergency signal!~" Voldemort shot back before returning his attention to their interested, yet dangerous audience. "~Now that we know about you we want to make sure you get proper treatment. Enough food, medicine when you are sick, others to spend time with and/or your own space, all depending on what you need or want. We wish to make certain you are healthy and happy. Those who knew of you but not of your mistreatment asked us to check and help make amends on their behalf.~"

"~You want to help?~" the sickly Indominus hissed weakly, clearly confused.

"~Yes,~" Harry said firmly, resisting the urge to walk over and cuddle the weaker one while demanding healing potions from his father. He knew that probably wouldn't go over well with the baby dinosaurs but he also knew his father would understand the sentiment perfectly.

"Proving their intelligence to the muggles and thus gaining them extra protection is going to be a literal nightmare," Voldemort muttered while rubbing his forehead in an attempt to stave off the building headache.

"We can start with telling Dearing and Masrani that they've royally screwed up. If nothing else we can raid the lab and feed the idiots Veritaserum to make sure they aren't playing god," Harry pointed out, his temper trying very hard to get the better of him.

"~What did you say?!~" the healthier dinosaur demanded suspiciously.

"~We were trying to figure out how to keep your mistreatment from happening to someone else like you. Whoever helped birth you clearly overstepped themselves. Its nothing against you. If they had decided to design and grow something that is always hungry with the ability to get past our methods of containment not only would my people be doomed but so would many others. It would also wipe out several major food sources, possibly every source it could get near and thus eventually starve its self to death,~" Voldemort explained wearily, knowing that they probably had the ability to smell a lie and staying as truthful as possible. "~If they have started to play god they need to be stopped for the sake of everyone. Also, anything or anyone they messed with needs to be checked. The check would tell us if we need to heal them or teach them how to get along with everyone else and avoid mass slaughter. Its one of the reasons why we're willing to help you. You both clearly deserve respect and at least basic care until you can care for yourselves.~"

"~Acceptable,~" the red-eyed dinosaur muttered sulkily.

"~I'm hungry,~" the sickly Indominus complained.

"~Become part of the pack and you will have much food and much protection. We can play together and sometimes we get sweet treats!~" Charlie pointed out happily, clearly bored from all the talking and wanting to be done with it so they could play.

"We could feed them Vic," Owen suggested evilly. He couldn't see the twitches indicating that Raja's venom was wearing off.

"Then we wouldn't get answers but I completely agree with the sentiment," Severus pointed out with a look of annoyed regret.

An unexpected flare of power caused Harry to cry out in shock and pain only just being caught in his fall by Voldemort as the two Indominus mirrored Harry's reaction with no one to catch them. The raptors immediately circled the smaller dinosaurs, cooing. Severus swore under his breath and started muttering about how his husband was going to kill them as he quickly moved forwards to check first Harry then the dinosaurs. Surprisingly they allowed it, taking obvious comfort from the actions of the Velociraptors. The Potions Master cum Headmaster decided that his son was fine if overwhelmed by whatever the magic had done before moving to the two babies. As he approached he realized why they were suddenly being cooperative, their eyes were already changing as the pack-familiar bond began to settle.

"I'm going to cast a spell that will tell me what's wrong so I can try to heal it," Severus told the baby dinosaurs gently, mentally cursing his lack of generalized creature knowledge. The quiet mewls of pain from both babies told him he would just have to take the risk before casting a generalized diagnostic. The results had him paling before turning towards Vic in absolute fury.

"Babies first, kill him later," Owen ordered with his alpha voice, blocking Severus' lunge at the still twitching man. The venomous glare from Severus didn't phase Owen in the least as the dour man obeyed, causing the raptors to make their amusement clear. The distinctive sound of a door slamming and locking from the observation area had the humans scowling at where Vic had been less than 10 seconds earlier.

"That officially makes this a nightmare," Severus snarked as he scrabbled inside his over robe for several potions before moving to feed them to the babies. The general healing potions were safe for most species but they would be needing quite a bit of meat very quickly. Instead of risking them gagging on the potions and then trying to take a bite out of him for making them drink the vile things he spelled them straight into their stomachs.

"If we were at the raptor paddock I could make them a meat slurry but I don't know where the food is here or if I can even find a blender," Owen muttered, eyeing how thin they were worriedly.

"I don't want to risk them taking apparation or a portkey badly and our escapee needs to be dealt with," Voldemort pointed out thoughtfully, still holding Harry, keeping him from finishing his fall to the ground.

"Uh, guys? You do know that I can hack just about anything? Sorry it took so long. InGen's security was pretty good but Vic, the bastard, was kind enough to use one of the more common password sets. Miss. Dearing said she's sending a trailer, jeep, and Barry to help," Lowery said quickly via the crackling speaker system that was almost never used. The loud sound of his voice made everyone jump and caused Owen to break out laughing.

"Vic got away and tell the Boss lady thanks. Tell Barry that we'll be moving to the raptor paddock and that we'd like some blankets and things because I don't think any of them will let me or Harry escape the coming cuddle and pack time," Owen called out. Not knowing where the camera's and mics were to aim his attention at he was forced to generally talk to the empty air.

"You got it. Boss lady says you have to check the official viewing paddock at some point and see if they've done anything wrong there," Lowery told them before a crackle told them the speakers had shut off.


	8. Ransom Demand

They waited more than twenty minutes for Barry to arrive and in that time Harry recovered fully from whatever bonding magic had occurred. The babies were proven to be weakened by their extended mistreatment but also greatly soothed by the presence of the bond. The fact that they could feel everyone in the bond and that both Voldemort and Severus, while not a part of the pack bond were considered part of Harry's family smoothed the way. No one was happy that Hoskins had escaped.

Voldemort eventually got frustrated with waiting at and cast a tracking charm before taking flight, presumably to recapture Vic. Neither Severus nor Harry were overly concerned about him and both shared his frustration. Severus had to stay with the babies because of his medical/potions background and Harry had to stay because the bond was still settling.

The first thing Barry did when he arrived was hand Owen two 3-gallon buckets of meat slurry while watching the six dinosaurs warily. It immediately put him in the pack's debt and proved he'd been listening and thinking about their reactions upon finding the babies. There was absolutely no way the man hadn't planned ahead to have both solid racks of meat and 6 gallons of meat slurry for the dinos to eat if he hadn't been paying attention.

It was as they were all loading into the trailer and truck, Lowery had been wrong about the Jeep, that Harry staggered in obvious pain.

"Harry?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Voldemort, something happened. He's out cold and in pain. Something slammed into his side and there was a taste of magic that belonged to someone else in the bond," Harry told them, holding his side like it had been him who had been hurt. Severus cursed under his breath, knowing how much force and magic it generally would have taken for the sensation to bleed into the bond and affect Harry.

"Bad?" Owen asked in concern.

"You could say that," Harry wheezed out a pained bark of a laugh.

"He's not incapable," Severus snarked but the lack of snap in his voice told Harry that his father was just as worried.

Voldemort had turned out to be a fair and just ruler and nearly all attempts at overthrowing him had stopped within the first year. Once Dumbledore was apparently killed by the raptors along with both the ministry and Hogwarts falling to the Dark Sect they had done a ritual to help keep him from backsliding. Using Harry's soul/sanity as the anchor for the Dark Lord's sanity and the fact that he'd promised not to try making any more Horcruxes. One of the side effects were new aspects to the mental bond they shared and a sort of dual presence that some magicals found... odd.

The end result of all of this was an accepting wizarding world rediscovering everything that Dumbledore had taken from them. From magics to traditions to accurate history and the ability to defend themselves they adored the Dark Lord as the man behind the Minister. They even had better security with Muggle relations signing Magical Non-Disclosure Agreements, squibs slowly gaining acceptance in select magical fields, and a better Muggle-Magical relationship with the crown. Not to mention the quick removal and/or monitoring of any magical children detected in the muggle world and the early contact with any parents or guardians of muggleborns after the first detection of magic. The fact that several prominent purebloods (ie. the Malfoys and the Parkinsons) had opened their homes to the incoming mistreated muggle raised had helped tremendously. The now standard monitoring had most orphans removed from the muggle system and more than one muggleborn removed to magical foster parents due to mistreatment.

Voldemort's Horcruxes and Harry's protected status remained a highly guarded secret, the reason for his protected status even more so. The fact that they were connected via a special bond was also a secret and usually didn't make its presence known. Owen and the raptors knew none of this and thought it was just a part of Harry's life.

"If either of you say anything about his bond with the Dark Lord I will kill you for putting my son in danger," Severus finally warned as they drove away from the paddock, reasonably assured of their privacy.

"Dad, stop it," Harry scolded in exasperation, shifting uncomfortably in his seat next to his father with Owen in the front seat and Barry driving.

"No! It was enough of a miracle that you survived when he was insane and trying to kill you. Then you had to go and get adopted by a wild Velociraptor pack and Rexy. Not to mention the mess that was Dumbledore's involvement!" Severus snapped at his recovering son. The man could see the indignation distracting his green-eyed brat from the fading magical pain leaking down the bond.

"Its not like I had a choice!" Harry shot back, beginning to fume and unconsciously sitting up straight without issue. This told the Potions Master that his son had only been feeling the pain not physically mirroring the actual injury.

"I know but did you have to fight the Basilisk or go after the stone? Or go to the Ministry that time?" Severus snipped in fond aggrivation. "The tournament and your third year was in no way your fault, nor was the Basilisk. However, fighting one of the most deadly magical creatures alone, at the age of twelve, with only a sword and a prayer? You talked to _Lockheart_ not a responsible teacher."

"To be fair you still terrified us at the time and Ron was panicked over Ginny... of course a lot of the time Hermione was the voice of reason and we both know what was wrong with Ron," Harry pointed out reasonably, falling into the familiar argument and knowing perfectly well it was being rehashed to distract him.

"Where is the dagger you were gifted with? Is it still on your leg?" Severus asked much more calmly, changing the subject and reminded of Harry's first birthday gift from the goblins. He didn't want his son dwelling on the betrayal of the little weasel.

"Yeah, I have it under a combination glamour, notice-me-not, and invisibility spell. You made sure I could draw and use it blind so I took advantage of that fact and the fact that they later blood bonded it to me," Harry answered with a wide grin.

"Feel better brat?" Severus asked fondly. Harry nodded and leaned into his father's side. The rest of the trip passed in silence spiced by the curiosity of Barry and Owen.

"Why didn't you try to follow him?" Owen asked suddenly, figuring that as wizards they should have been able too and it had been made clear that Voldemort needed help.

"I can't leave the pack until the bond is settled and dad..." Harry started only to trail off looking at his father expectantly.

"There is a standing order to let him try to get out on his own for three hours barring evidence of certain circumstances such as them also having _you_. There is also the fact that I would be leaving Harry vulnerable to magical attack, despite his personal skill in magical defense, and the babies need to be tended to. As it is we may loose one of them. The diagnostic spell detected dangerous anomalies that I will have to brew specialized potions to fix. I am going to need samples of their blood and possibly other things to tailor the potions. If we are lucky I will be able to fix whatever caused the damage and ensure that it does not pass to any children," Severus admitted, his mind already lost in the ingredients and methods to make some of the potions for the babies.

"Ah," Owen said with an understanding grimace, his military background standing him in good stead.

"There's also the fact that Voldemort has certain... safeguards that have been field tested and I'm the anchor for several of the more powerful ones," Harry told him in amusement. "At the moment he's got at least three fractured or broken ribs and the magic that was used was designed for capture not killing. I figure we'll either be getting a ransom notice or I'll feel something more along the bond. One thing I insisted on because of previous... incidents was that if I felt him being tortured I had the okay to send people after him. I don't think he's realized that I will have to help lead them to wherever he is and help rescue his arse."

The snort of amusement from everyone else told him that they saw the irony, blackmail, and prank potential as much as he did. Barry and Owen were still a bit puzzled about the delay but also realized they didn't have all of the background information.

"So what happens if someone slits his throat in that time?" Barry asked in innocent curiosity which the two wizards thankfully recognized as such.

"He gets stuck as a wraith until we can fix it and anyone who did it gets to face an enraged mob of loyal wizards willing to cause pain in conjuncture with healing potions and spells before repeating the process," Harry told them matter of factly, urged by the pack-familiar bond to completely ignore the fact that the result was supposed to be a secret. He remembered that one time Voldemort had been fed something that put him into a coma and Bellatrix had been the one to find him. There had been many people caught in her fury and they now had most ministry or Dark supporters terrified at the thought of Voldemort coming down with so much as a sniffle.

"Knowing the Dark Lord whoever took him will rue the day they were born," Severus commented with an evil chuckle. "We'll wait the remaining two hours before I send for help and..." The Potions Master trailed off just as they pulled up at the raptor paddock. No one wondered why because a glowing white animal that the wizards recognized as a panda shaped patronus approached them.

"If you want the snake-man back you will surrender Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor, Heir Prince. To contact us and communicate your willingness send a message patronus to the snake-man and the guard will report your response. Be aware that you are standing on an island filled with ancient predators and we are more than willing to make use of them," the low male voice cackled disconcertingly from the cute panda before the spectral animal faded away.

"Rabastan gets the pool," Severus said with a clearly annoyed sigh only to be smacked in the stomach by his son.

"I told you guys to quit doing that! I don't need anyone betting on the next mass of insanity I have to deal with and how many of you need to help rescue me or the final body count!" Harry shot back in extreme annoyance. Raja, who had been hiding in Harry's shirt the entire time since he'd practically passed out hissed his laughter, making it clear that he didn't believe his wizard.

"Simply because the incidents have gotten less dangerous since we dealt with Dumbledore does not change the fact that you can't seem to stay out of unusual trouble," Severus snarked with a smirk as he climbed out of the truck and helped Barry direct the dinosaurs into the paddock.

Less than twenty minutes later an irritated Basilisk patronus approached them and delivered the Dark Lord's message.

"Severus, keep Harry with you or at least keep him with the raptors and their trainer. Some of the unknown members of the Order of Fried Chicken apparently managed to escape and started to set up a group we'd completely missed by recruiting in other countries. The young idiots aren't even taking it all seriously, treating it as a game of all things. I managed to keep from killing the ten young idiots that caught me by surprise when I woke up, pitiful stunner. I'll contact Lucius about turning this into an advantage for us and tell Dearing. As an attack on someone like me the young idiots could have started an international war. Draco can explain to them exactly how stupid that was and why stalking Harry in any fashion needs to _stop_. See what you can do for Harry's new pack, especially the babies," the Basilisk told them in the very annoyed voice of Voldemort before fading away.

"Not my fault," Harry said stoutly, ignoring Severus' smirk in favor of grabbing Owen and entering the paddock behind the pack, closing the door behind them.


	9. Rock a bye Baby...

Harry and Severus were immediately herded towards where the two babies had been settled. It was the area Owen had mentally dubbed the nest area and had been outfitted with collected branches, leaves, and various items filched from paddock personnel. The items included a wide range of shirts, the occasional blanket, coats, small tarps, multiple socks, and the wide brimmed brown safari hat that Blue had stolen from him the first day he wore it to work. She occasionally brought it out to shake in his face when she thought he was being stupid or to wear it, carefully using the now worn string to keep it perched on her head. The inevitable laughter from the other workers had helped them steal a number of things from food to extra clothes and even a boot once. In the end it all became part of the nest with the softest things on the inside for padding and the harder things held in place via mud packing to help shape the nest.

Owen was experiencing gratitude for their inability to stop the raptors' precocious thieving habit, not only for his own comfort but for the comfort of the babies. The sickly Indominus was clearly having trouble breathing on top of being exhausted by the short move between paddocks. Its sibling was clearly concerned over her brother's weakened state. Her pitiful croons of concern worried the rest of the pack.

"~What's wrong?~" Harry hissed in obvious concern as he carefully approached the ill infant.

"~He's been sick and keeps getting weaker. He can't rip his food like he's supposed to. I have to rip it before giving it to him,~" the healthy female baby explained in obvious distress.

"Not good," Harry muttered in concern as he curled up around the ill infant.

"What?" Owen asked anxiously, not having paid attention to the quiet exchange instead having checked over the nest.

"The healthy one has been having to feed her sibling. He hasn't been able to rip the meat free to eat," Harry translated the explanation.

"That's bad," Owen said frowning in clear concern as he made his way across the nest to look over a now miserable Harry curled around the sick dinosaur.

"Dad said he found dangerous problems that he'd have to brew special potions to deal with," Harry reminded both them and the raptors, trying not to cry. He knew they would probably loose the baby he was wrapped around and hated it.

"~Thank you for showing me outside. Thank you for caring. Thank you for...~" the sick Indominus never managed to finish the last thank you as both heart and lungs finally failed.

Harry knew through his magic the moment they lost the little baby and the pack knew through the bond to him. The wailing, crying, screeches started low but quickly built into a shattering chorus that echoed across the island and brought Severus running from Owen's office. In his grief Harry's magic spiked and arching, struck the Labrador sized dinosaur. The magic was a visible arch of pure power for a full two seconds before it found what it wanted. The body melted and flowed, absorbed into Harry's chest before slamming out of him and into Owen's chest like a bullet, knocking him off his feet. They watched in shock as Owen transformed into a fully grown Velociraptor before snapping back into human form. His skin ran through a rainbow of colors as he let out a chest deep roar to rival Rexy's.

"Sweet Circe!" Severus cursed, unable to force himself closer with the magic in the air holding him frozen in place on the outside of the paddock.

Rexy's answering roar of challenge brought them all out of their shock in time to watch Owen settle back into being merely human. He was panting and heaving like he'd run a race alongside a horse. The shocked and excited sounds from the rest of the pack told Harry that they were pleased with this development as he carefully reeled in his magic. He very delicately folded it up inside his skin, compacting his magic so that barely a wisp peaked outside of him to betray his presence as a powerful magical being. A slightly smoking and very grumpy Raja climbed his way out of Harry's shirt to hiss at his wizard in annoyance for having so much magic running through him without warning.

"What the bloody hell just happened!?" Severus demanded, stalking his way through the first part of the gate-doors securing the paddock, stopping at the inner door. He knew better to trespass on what was clearly the raptor's private territory. For an answer Owen stood up, stepped out of the nest and with a grin shifted to raptor form then to a full grown Indominus before finally turning into a T-Rex then back to human.

"I can run with the pack now," Owen said happily. Severus face palmed and prayed for patience earning a snicker from his equally troublesome son.

"The baby died though," Harry said sadly, mood immediately souring as he looked back at where the small body had been before his magic reacted.

"I wasn't certain I could save it any way. He was born with the damage and it only got worse. I can work on potions to save his sibling but I would have only prolonged that one's suffering. You can make Vic and whoever he was working with pay in blood on behalf of your son," Severus said gently. He'd known the moment the magic had bonded them that the two color shifting dinosaurs would be considered his grandchildren, Harry was just like that. He wouldn't take that right away from his son anymore than he would try to kill him and the little Indominus would be honored as a fallen family member.

"Why don't you name him? We can make a marker and honor him properly," Owen suggested, climbing back into the nest before taking Harry into his arms in a comforting hug that Severus couldn't get close enough to provide. Seeing this Severus couldn't help but approve and grumpily wonder if he was looking at his future son-in-law...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as sad as this chappy is I want names for the babies!  
> I also want your verdict on mentioning mpreg.... It won't actually happen in this part (if at all) but would even mentioning it bother any of you?  
> Also, should I use the baby's death to encourage Owen to be more protective and should I send Severus away?  
> Other ideas welcome!


	10. Names and Alan's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for the babies have been picked out and since there was only one highly negative reaction to the idea of mpreg I will consider it a viable idea to include in the story. Thanks for your help and here's more of the story to enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I need a few more scans and a number of samples before returning to Hogwarts so that I can develop the potions the other infant needs. Will your pack try to kill me if I approach and get what I need?" Severus asked about ten minutes into the oblivious cuddling of his son and the raptor trainer/alpha. His voice was tinged with some amusement at the way they were acting especially since he'd seen Owen stopping himself from hovering over Harry. The looks he'd been given when the man had thought Severus wasn't looking had made the reason for his hesitance clear, he didn't want to get hexed by an over protective father.

"You would leave him with us? When you've been so protective of him?" Owen asked suspiciously.

"I am fully aware that I worry overly much when it comes to my son," Severus said indignantly. "He is fully capable of defending himself and has proven it numerous times. He's also been hurt during those times and means a great deal to me. There is also the matter of a magical vow I made when his birth parents died."

"Daaaad! You know I released you from that once I found out about it," Harry said with a groan, hiding his face in Owen's chest in an attempt to conceal his blush of embarrassment. Raja chirped happily and wrapped himself around Harry's shoulders, hiding again in his hair.

"Do you not think that the magic still lingers? The vow is still active and will remain so until it is fulfilled," Severus scolded in clear disapproval of his son's lack of comprehension.

"So if you can protect me but don't you'll die?" Harry demanded with incredulous horror. The look he sent his father made the man feel slightly guilty but no less willing to follow through.

"The magic punishes me if I am aware of the danger and don't take steps to protect you but it will not kill me unless you die when I could have prevented it. The vow was one of the reasons I was so surly before I adopted you and we... sorted out how much dangerous trouble you got into. I received lesser punishments for not being aware of you when you were endangered before the adoption," Severus clarified with more than a little amusement at his son's antics.

"That's... messed up," Owen said softly.

"Not really. We were in a war setting and Harry was the key to victory or defeat for both sides. You're thinking about it from a civilian view point, think of it in a military context and add the fact that I was a spy as well as childhood rivals with Harry's father. With such a small community in the middle of a civil war it changes the dynamics a bit and requires certain sacrifices that no one likes to think about. Besides the particular magics invoked to create the vow are a bit on the peculiar side and heavily dependent on the specific wording," Severus pointed out mildly.

"Sometimes I wish the other raptors hadn't killed him so fast," Harry muttered darkly. Raja cooed his agreement from under the sable locks hiding him from sight.

"Brat, at least he wasn't threatening you anymore. Its not like we enjoyed seeing you at wand point with Dumbledore spouting out that you had to be re-trained into an obedient little puppet," Severus scowled fiercely but also gave his son a fond smile. Owen instinctively clutched Harry closer at those words and Harry gave him a shy smile in response.

"Is there anything pressing about the other baby that you need to check now? Or can we take the samples later and send them to you?" Owen asked distractedly, fully focused on how Harry was now pressed up against him. Raja gave a sound of annoyance before slipping down off of Harry and making a perch on top of an amused Blue.

"The samples can not touch plastic but must be drawn and stored in glass. I will need at least six vials each of blood and saliva every six months, a scraping of scales, any teeth or claws that she looses, as well as an outline of her diet and exercise that you plan to use. I will correspond regularly with her assigned physician via Miss. Dearing and attend as needed with random check ups whenever I visit my son," Severus said dryly before turning on his heel and apparating away to the control room.

Severus was content that this man would make his son happy and that the pack would make sure of it. He would give them some privacy but he also wouldn't be far if either his son or the baby needed him, not to mention he needed to find somewhere to set up a potions lab. Thankfully, it was the summer months so he wasn't needed at the school and his husband was off on a dig that Lucius had found for him.

Severus took less than two hours to arrange for a lab and portkey for his husband via the goblins before returning to the paddock, unable to stay away from his grieving son. It took another hour for the death of his grandchild to hit him but at that point he'd convinced the pack to let him near the nest and Harry pulled him into the hug the other two humans were already sharing. They lay there together a group of nine, six reptiles, and three humans, morning the loss of the baby. The next morning Harry and Severus had a quiet discussion before jointly transfiguring a rock into an obsidian obelisk with the chosen name carved into the rock before being inlaid with silver.

"We'll miss you Orion Jareth Potter. I promise to take care of your sister for you," Harry said sadly as they faced the man-high obsidian obelisk positioned off to one side of the nest near the paddock wall. Every head in the pack bowed in respect for little Orion's passing ending the simple ceremony before they turned away and returned to the nest as a group.

"And my granddaughter? What have you named her?" Severus asked, smiling slightly as the sad atmosphere gave way to something happier, the celebration of a new pack member.

"Shiva Artemis Potter," Harry said happily.

"Hey, don't I get a mention?" Owen asked jokingly.

"Why? You've already got four. Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo Grady," Harry shot back with smirk.

"Ouch! That stings," Owen said with mock hurt, the smile never leaving his face as everyone settled down for some bonding time.

Before they could conveniently forget Severus held up his sample collecting equipment and proceeded to very carefully collect what he needed to make Shiva any potions she might need. The standard preservative charms would be a godsend, he knew. The dour man also wondered how his husband would react to the events of the last few days and mentally shuddered at the thought of the very loud lecture they were going to get. Alan still hadn't gotten over his distrust of Velociraptors, understandably so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Severus! Harry! Get out of there right now!" Dr. Alan Grant, husband to Severus and father to Harry, hollered from the entrance to the enclosure. Speak of the devil...

None of the trio within the enclosure were surprised when the raptors took offense at Alan's half panicked tone. They and little Shiva quickly surrounded the three, hissing at Alan as if he were a threat.

"Stop it!" Harry scolded. "Tad had a bad experience with one of the previous raptor packs and Rexy. They ran him ragged and tried to eat the kids he was protecting... What happened to that pack any way? It wasn't the same one that I talked to when you returned their eggs."

"I don't know. I was told there was something about how Dr. Wu engineered them that drove them insane and that they were being led by that alpha raptor. They had to be put down as a danger to everyone, human and dinosaur alike. The pack you rescued me from was a later batch that had been tinkered with on the other island for greater intelligence but a reduction in aggressiveness. I think that the tinkering failed and they wound up closer to the original DNA in personality than Wu wanted before the island was abandoned," Alan said cautiously, eyeing Owen's raptor pack with respect and extreme caution as he silently pleaded with his husband and son to come away from the sharp claws and teeth.

"The brat has done the impossible... again," Severus informed his husband grumpily.

"Oi! I'm not that bad," Harry protested, equally grumpy. Owen just snickered and Raja took to arguing with Harry, citing the various things he'd stumbled into that should have been impossible. Severus took the chance to bring Alan up to date on what had been happening.


	11. Wu's Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, Sorry this took so long. Musey was being stubborn and I got a sudden burst of inspiration about an hour ago. *grin*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alan wasn't happy when he found out what had been happening and even the great Severus Snape quailed under his husband's glower over what the paleontologist thought of as suicidal idiocy. He was very polite to the pack but not a single one of the reptiles were quite that willing to face down his wrath if they weren't trying to actually kill him. Harry's reaction to the man had immediately vetoed eating him so that was very clearly out, no matter how much they wanted to munch him for the apparent threat he posed to their packmate. The fact they could tell by scent that they were blood related (parent via blood adoption) had already warned them that if he didn't make a serious attempt to kill a member of the pack he was off limits and even that was iffy hunt authority.

"I'm highly tempted to take the two of you and drag you both back to Hogwarts with me. Unfortunately, I actually learned something about bonds from Harry's connections to Raja and Voldemort," Alan glowered at them, getting sheepish looks from both his husband and his son. Owen and the raptors were watching with their own various types of smirks, impressed at the man's command over the two stubborn wizards.

Alan's voice immediately softened as he got around to addressing Harry over the issue of the two babies. "How are you holding up?"

"I... they don't have extended mourning. Revenge? Removal of obvious threat? Yes. Mourning? No and its affecting us through the bond. Its almost like a reversal of what happened with Sirius," Harry explained, stumbling over the words of what he was feeling. Owen came up behind him and gently pulled him backwards into a protective hug as both of his parents silently watched Harry snuggle backwards into the embrace.

"I suppose its a survival feature of this new bond type, especially with new members. It stands to reason that not everyone can enter the bond or survive its intensity once the bonding has begun. It also stands to reason that there would be a natural safety feature to keep the entire pack from being incapacitated because of an injury or death," Alan observed thoughtfully. He was internally relieved that the pack-familiar bond clearly wouldn't mirror the effects of the godparent bond when Sirius had died.

"Yes, lets go with that," Harry said quickly, not really wanting to experiment with the bond and his pack. He was far too comfortable in Owen's arms to even want to move at the moment.

Alan scowled playfully at his son but let the matter drop. If the magic of the bond had accelerated his grieving safely versus what had happened with the godparent bond he would happily take it and not ask questions as long as Harry was both safe and happy. Rexy's echoing roar crossing the island broke up the interrogation and scolding.

"Is that old girl still running around?" Alan asked with obvious amusement, looking in the direction of where the roar had come from.

"Yup," Harry told him with a snigger. He wasn't sure if he should tell his Tad that the "old girl" wanted to see him again and possible chase the stubborn old man around her paddock for old times sake. Or at least that's what she'd told him during his last visit. He was sure that his Tad wouldn't find the situation funny, at all.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone for bonding time or whatever. Sev, where did you set up your lab?" Alan asked turning to his husband with a knowing grin as they peacefully left the paddock.

"That went much better than I thought," Owen said with an exaggerated relieve sigh.

"What?" Harry asked cluelessly.

"One of the best and most interesting 'meet the parents' encounters I've ever heard of," Owen said with a boyish grin before taking advantage of Harry's stunned look to kiss him full on the mouth. When they finally came up for air Harry was leaning heavily against the raptor trainer in a blissful daze and Blue contentedly noted Owen's smug grin.

Over the next few weeks Vic's lack of presence was noted both with relief and worry by most of the park. The fact that neither Claire nor Masrani could get anywhere with InGen, Vic's primary employer, didn't help. The story of the mistreatment of the babies and Harry's bonding to not only Shiva but Owen and his raptor pack quickly yet quietly made its way around the island. If anyone was asked outright about something happening or if the story was true the staff honored the silent agreement to clam up and call for non-InGen security or remove the person themselves. The InGen employees found increasingly cold shoulders and various other harassment's which nothing was done about.

As to Dr. Wu and his obvious flexible ethics and god complex, nothing could officially be done. His DNA reconstruction work was too important to the park, the dinosaurs, and the investors. Unofficially, however, Alan officially asked for a meeting on the basis of their previous meeting and discussion at the original incarnation of the park. The fact that Owen arranged for it to happen at the raptor paddock when over half the trainers just happened to be visiting Harry and the latest addition to his pack was completely coincidental. The right hook to the jaw that Dr. Alan Grant gave the egotistical scientist was not.

"You have a responsibility to dinosaurs you are helping to return to this world. You are one of their parents, just like the trainers and Hammond before all of this. ACT LIKE IT! A real parent doesn't go and offer their kid up for experimentation or fiddle with feeding them performance enhancing drugs. If you want to insist on the scientist approach... what do you call the people who performed the Nazi experiments at Auschwitz? Because right now I'm not seeing much difference between you and them, especially with how the two Indominus Rexs were treated," Alan told the shocked scientist harshly, his face like granite with rage burning clearly in his eyes.

"That's not..." Wu stammered, finally shocked out of his scientific fervor. He looked towards the paddock from where he sat on the ground, clutching his jaw. He could easily see a clearly still half starved yet growing Shiva staring at him with comprehending and accusing eyes. She was listening to the tirade and a mental explanation of Auschwitz through her bond to Harry and Owen. To say that the pack wasn't happy about the explanation or the mistreatment was an understatement. The attending trainers weren't any more pleased than the pack was and were grumbling angry agreement with Alan's accusations.

"Its time you were reminded that you don't have the right to play god and that what you're doing is not only real but has consequences," Alan growled as he stalked over to the still downed man only to drag him to his feet and over to the paddock. Pressed against the bars Wu was forced to watch as Shiva showed off the still healing damage of her mistreatment before retreating into the circle of the clearly angry and protective raptors.

"Imagine if that was a human child," Alan hissed in his ear. "Because as far as we are concerned Shiva might as well be human. She certainly displays more humanity than you do!"

"Tad," Harry said quietly, stopping his father from going too far.

Alan looked at the solemn face of his son and nodded before pulling the shocked scientist away from the bars of the paddock and roughly placing the man back in his jeep. One of the calmer herbivore trainers offered to drive him back so that no one got in trouble for him wrecking the jeep and he actually had time to think about what had been said. The offer was grudgingly allowed and they all watched as the jeep drove away before breaking up and heading back to their own area's of responsibility.


	12. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, Fluff?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within a week after the incident with Alan disciplining Wu Raja decided to conspire with Blue to help encourage Harry and Owen to further their relationship. The pack-familiar bond had quickly advanced them past the hand holding stage to the cuddling stage but they'd only kissed a few times. Both familiar and beta were getting frustrated with the slow pace since both their species didn't generally have long courtships. Shiva agreed with them and cheerfully helped the duo to open the exit to the paddock.

"They're loose!" one paddock worker screamed as he caught sight of them just outside the paddock before bolting away in a panic. The scream sent most of them running either too the commotion or away. The pack was pleased to note that Barry, Harry, and Owen all came towards them rather than trying to find some place to hide where they wouldn't be eaten.

"Girls? What are you doing?" Owen asked suspiciously, ignoring Raja's indignant squawk as the only male reptile currently in the group. The raptor trainer could clearly see the small proto-dragon's smug look, despite the indignant noise, as he rode proudly on top of Shiva's head.

"~Should we tell them?~" Echo asked slyly.

"~Why? We can get the big one they call king that smells sort of like Shiva to help,~" Delta said giving a raptor laugh and thoroughly spooking the human employees who hadn't run.

"Why would you involve Rexy?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes only to jerk back as the pack darted forwards and pick the two humans up by the backs of their shirts.

"Not again," Harry moaned, ignoring Owen's huff of amusement as they were literally carried away by the pack into the forest. Had anyone thought about it they would realize the pack was obviously making a straight line towards the T-Rex paddock.

Between the speed of the raptors and the sharp teeth of the ones carrying Owen and Harry the collars of their shirts eventually gave out. This sent the two humans tumbling and the pack quickly back tracking to collect them again. Shiva was the first to reach them having been trailing slightly behind the raptors. The scolding she gave them for escaping was both enthusiastic and embarrassing for the two men. Their distraction of paying attention to Shiva allowed the rest of the pack to surround them before they could even get to their feet.

"~You're not supposed to fall,~" Echo informed them huffily.

"~We can make them ride but it will probably feel strange,~" Raja said thoughtfully, eyeing the two humans just getting themselves back onto their own two feet.

"Or you could tell us where we're going and we could have taken one of the jeeps," Owen said pointedly.

"~Lady Rexy has called for your presence,~" Raja informed them haughtily, earning a snicker from the rest of the pack.

"And why does that need the entire pack?" Harry asked suspiciously. "The bond is mostly settled so we should be able to go farther apart now."

"~You are both acting like this is your first attempt at courting and you're taking too long. We will see the big dangerous one that smells partly of Shiva,~" Blue declared imperiously.

That was the signal for at least one raptor to grab another part of their clothing and pick them up again. Harry wound up hanging by the back of his trousers and the belt holding them up while Owen was carried by the next lowest part of his vest and shirt. The raptors gleefully raced over the ground towards the T-Rex paddock, stopping once in a while only to get a better grip on rapidly shredding clothing. The two humans tried to protest but weren't given much of a chance or choice in the execution of the pack's plan. Shiva gleefully trotted along behind them, smugly helping to keep the two human pack members from running away whenever the raptors lost their grip.

By the time they reached the paddock the two were barely clad in rags, much to the shock of the human visitors and employees. The pack skillfully used this shock to get into the T-Rex paddock and it was up to Shiva to call Rexy from further inside the paddock for a visit. Harry thought that the baby T-Rex sounds Shiva managed to make were adorable even as the sound summoned Lady Rexy to investigate her visitors.

When Rexy caught sight of them she stopped short and tried to figure out why a very calm raptor pack trailed by some white Tyrannosaurus-like infant was in _her_ territory and carrying two humans. Taking a step closer the scene made a bit more sense, in the fact she recognized that one of the humans was actually Harry. Though still confused about the shredded clothes and the clearly exasperated looks on both humans she was intrigued. The ruckus that the humans just outside her territory were making added to her need for answers. Then the Blue spoke to her, explaining their predicament, not letting either human get a word in edgewise.

"This is one of the reasons why I didn't try and take you for a drink or something," Owen said ruefully. "I knew that until things either settled down or we got half a moment to ourselves to simply take stock you'd either shoot me down or something else would happen."

"Welcome to my life, expect insanity around every corner. Don't worry too much if its the appropriate time to tell me something because things might just go sideways or get even weirder before you get another chance," Harry said equally rueful.

"Is that a yes? To get a drink or something?" Owen asked hopefully.

"If we can get free of the pack long enough to get that drink and unwind a bit," Harry agreed wholeheartedly. Raja turned around on Blue's head and hissed at them in exasperation.

"~I will watch the pack. We will visit with Lady Rexy while you preen yourselves and spend your courting time together. Be back by the next mid-sun or we will come find you. Until then... go courting and try not to get into trouble,~" Raja ordered them in clear irritation. The small familiar quickly rounded up the pack and led them over to stand next to Rexy, who in turn led them further into her territory. The dinosaurs quickly disappeared into the trees leaving the two humans in almost less than rags in front of the viewing window in the false log that was filled with guests and fellow employees.

"I vote we go while we still have the chance," Harry said forcefully.

"Oh, yes, I totally agree," Owen said hurriedly as they bolted for the human sized exit from the paddock.

"I told you those things are vicious. They need to be put down!" a female park employee said spitefully.

"Viv, you think anything that eats meat needs to die," Owen said in a long suffering tone. "My girls aren't going anywhere and if you try to get them killed again I'll feed you to them. Also, before you make a crack about our attire they were being really gentle and playful. It was very courteous of them not to get their teeth or claws caught on us when playing this new game before joining Rexy for a snack while we get cleaned up."

Harry was blushing the entire time as Owen unconsciously had his hand on the smaller man's waist and led him towards the locker room for the park employees inside the Hammond Creation Center next door. Neither noticed the way Owen carefully put his bulk between Harry and the rest of the crowd. The kids between 5-8 and over 12 noticed how they were acting resulting in a combination of giggling from the younger ones and smirks from the older boys as the pair quickly exited the area.

Another employee, less spiteful than Viv, was kind enough to run to one of the shops and snag them each a new set of clothing to put on. Lowery demanded an explanation before he'd release the electronic lock on the door and let the employee bearing replacement clothing in. Harry was the first to crack and admit that their pack had decided to ask Rexy to help them go on a date. Owen took over and explained that the two of them had gotten around the dinosaurs insisting on arranging it by admitting that they'd been waiting for the next dino disaster or Vic to be caught. This had prompted the pack into letting them go with orders to go on a date and be back by lunch tomorrow.

Laughing his arse off Lowery let the patiently waiting employee into the room and promised to watch the dinosaurs during their sleep over with Rexy. The two victims of Dino Blind Dates Inc. eventually wound up wearing matching logo track suits in gray with Rexy and Fern pattern t-shirts to go underneath respectively. Thankfully, their boots and socks hadn't been used as handles like the rest of their clothing. Equally thankfully, Harry still had his wand in a dragon hide sheath that was snugly fastened to his left arm and originally hidden under a long-sleeve shirt charmed cool.

The cooling charm had been a simple feat that immediately made him the envy of most of the park employees in the know. Harry had offered to charm a few things for other people but Lowery had reminded him how much they relied on tech to keep everyone else safe. As the only nominal employee who could use magic when the technology failed it wouldn't have been safe for anyone else to be carrying around anything magical and risk shorting something important. Harry had reluctantly agreed and from then on tried to stick with short-sleeved shirts so he at least _looked_ like he wasn't using cooling charms.

Once Harry and Owen were again dressed appropriately for public viewing they happily headed for the restaurant section set up near the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. They were both thankful that it was within walking distance since the impromptu trip overland through the park via raptor had made them temporarily uncomfortable with leaving someone else in control of their movements.

They found themselves in line at Yoshinoya. It wasn't as posh as Nobu but then neither had called ahead for reservations or were wearing appropriate clothing to eat at the expensive sushi place. Harry was just happy he had time to spend with Owen without any life threatening idiocy. Owen thought it was the perfect time to see what taking care of the smaller wizard would do to how they worked together. He'd seen the strong Harry and now he wanted to see the young man without the need to be strong.

"I'll pay," Owen said once their meal was dished up and rung up, only waiting for payment and them to grab the bowls of food.

"That's not necessary," Harry said, unable to fight back the blush that quickly started burning in his cheeks.

"I insist," Owen told him firmly, paying before he could try to object again.

"Thank you," Harry said shyly.

Owen nodded happily and led him towards a semi-secluded spot near the Mosasaurus' lagoon. They quickly snagged a nearby bench to eat and people watch from, enjoying the cool breeze off of the water and occasionally seeing the ancient water dweller breech the surface just because. The next several hours were spent people watching and in quiet conversation. Since they both knew the pack would do something even more drastic if they didn't at least check to see if they were compatible as life partners literally _everything_ was discussed. Once in a while some random person would overhear part of their various conversations and give them weird looks or an offended scowl, neither paid the obvious sheeple any mind.

Their discussion took hours and by the time they were wrapping up it was well past supper time and both of them were hungry again. Owen insisted on paying for supper but agreed to let Harry pick the vendor. They ate at Winston's Steakhouse before heading for Ben & Jerry's for desert. Owen stole a kiss at one point and Harry didn't let him get away, dragging the other man back down for a proper snog. Afterwards they both agreed to keep dating but that it was also too soon, bond or no bond, to have sex since both of them wanted a long term relationship and not a one night stand.

The many vendors watched them with indulgent amusement as they ended their date with a slow wander down the street back towards Rexy's paddock. From the lack of interruption to their impromptu date they figured nothing had gone wrong with the pack's visiting Rexy. The moonlight shined brightly as they checked on their kids (ie. Pack) before bunking down in the employee lounge in the Hammond Creation Center for the night.


	13. Attack on Mission Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly weird yet entertaining chapter ahoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you expect hatchlings?" Harry asked dangerously.

He and Owen had taken the break their pack had granted them to sleep in the morning after their impromptu date. The only thing that had kept them from happily sleeping the morning away was vindictive Vivian from the day before. When she'd gone to hit a still sleepy Harry with something heavy she'd found herself pinned to the floor under a furious Owen as Harry watched in instant wide-eyed shock from his cot. The warm feeling that welled up inside had him wondering if their meddlesome packmates hadn't had a point about them getting to know each other at too slow a pace.

"~The other speaker told me how wizards can bear young,~" Raja told them proudly. Harry's floored expression told Owen that he either hadn't known or didn't usually think of that ability.

"~It is good that your different peoples can interbreed,~" Blue said with no little amount of satisfaction and mischief.

"Species, I think you mean species... but we are the same species with slightly different characteristics. We call the groups of significant differences a person's Race... you don't care as long as we can have children together and be part of the pack," Harry tried to explain than sounded resigned when he saw the unimpressed looks at his stalling.

"~Little Shiva is enough hatchlings for now,~" Rexy rumbled as she used her tail to keep said hatchling close to her leg and out of the way of the nearly adult raptors.

"Yes, she is. There is no point in having a baby when there is so much danger to the pack," Owen said pointedly finally speaking up on the subject only to get a wounded look from Harry. He immediately knew that the other man thought he didn't want kids, making his next words all the more important. "I am perfectly happy to have a baby with Harry but doing so now would be reckless and ill considered, not fair to Shiva, the baby, Harry, or the pack as a whole. We can discuss the idea at a later time."

Rexy's rumbling "~Very good,~" meant far less to him than the beaming smile that broke across Harry's face, making him feel all warm inside. The intense kiss didn't hurt either and it made both Blue and Raja very smug.

"Don't get any ideas," Harry shot over his shoulder, not bothering to even look at the pack. "We haven't had sex and we don't plan to until we are good and ready on our own.

"~Yes Alpha's mate,~" Blue said smugly. Owen watched as Harry rolled his eyes at the stubborn raptor before turning in his arms and facing the rest of the pack. That's when Lowery came over the paddock speakers.

"Hey guys? We've already missed Rexy's morning snack and Claire is talking about either making you guys do a week of four shows a day raptor shows or feeding you to the Mosa," Lowery warned them. Before they could respond a gunshot echoed through the speakers followed in quick succession by what sounded like an automatic weapon. Harry pulled free and apparated on the spot, a split second later they could hear his voice echo through the speakers with a summoning spell.

"Bad choice Potter! You should have come willingly when we sent that ransom note. _Anca Nos Furous_!" a man's voice roared through the speakers.

"That didn't do anything! What did you do? Make up some weird sounding words and decide they were the perfect spell?" Harry sneered.

"Every last creature on this island now sees you as lunch Potter! _Accio_! Now men! Take the island!" the voice roared through every speaker across the park.

"You're loco! That opened every speaker and paddock in the goddamn park!" Lowery cried, proving he wasn't dead yet.

"Oh did it?" Harry asked gleefully. "~All residents are to stay in their human established territories. All true serpents are to restrain any human attempting to threaten or harm the other humans or other creatures not already dead if they are not defending themselves. All flyers are to patrol from the air with the same instructions. When your nests are safe from the intruders I will inform you. Do not challenge me or you will face my pack and Queen Mother Rexy!~"

"What did you just do?!" the earlier aggressive voice demanded in a panic.

"Did you think Voldemort was the only speaker in the world? There is a reason I was called his equal even as an infant!" Harry declared with a nasty laugh accompanying at least six different thuds telling of fallen bodies.

"He is in so much trouble for not taking one of us with him to watch his back," Owen said in clear annoyance as they listened to Harry take on an unnumbered amount of opponents with flare.

"~You can not argue that this proves his is an alpha,~" Rexy pointed out with a rumble.

"That doesn't mean he should take unnecessary risks. If he can prove to me that it wasn't an unnecessary risk I'll concede the point but from where I'm standing he should have just taken me with him to help. Its not like I don't have combat training," Owen pointed out, irritated and forgetting who he was arguing with.

"Demon!" the attacker's voice echoed clearly through the sound system.

"Hardly, those things are nasty. I can quite happily walk into a church, listen to the sermon, and receive a blessing without any harm... actually I tend to get a power boost, its weird but then that's my life," Harry's voice vibrated with both power and authority. "If you can't be bothered to learn basic tactics I don't see why I shouldn't use them against you. You're fault for not sorting out the facts from the fiction, not mine."

A squelch cut the man off as he started to shout something else, telling anyone with sense that the man was probably dead.

"Ah... shit. I forgot to turn the speakers off after I mobilized... yeah, Voldemort and my parents are going to kill me," Harry said with a groan right in front of the pick up. Owen could tell from the beeps and bloops that he was trying to turn the announcement system off before doing anything else to screw up the statute of secrecy.

"Harry? Its the button under the mic but I don't think turning it off will do much good," Lowery's voice said wryly.

"Its not my fault some idiots thought to try raiding the control center and play evil master mind! I just played hero because there wasn't anyone else," Harry protested. "If the kids want a toy or something for this performance they can always play with Rexy's model or something. Stomping the toy soldiers with Rexy is much more fun than having a teenage idiot tripping everyone and bashing them over the head with something heavy."

"The signal to the pack and the rest of the island to play grassroots army notwithstanding," Lowery said with a snort of amusement.

"Oh god, Owen and the pack are going to kill me for disappearing and running into danger without them to watch my back," Harry groaned, a thud and a quickly cut off squeal told everyone he'd found the off button with his head and ended the little performance.

"Anyone object to retrieving our wayward speaker?" Owen asked wryly.

"~Little Shiva will stay with me while you fetch him,~" Rexy rumbled as the rest of the pack answered his question in the negative, indicating they were in favor of getting Harry back.

"Right, Aaaand we're moving!" Owen ordered, quickly leading four raptors and one familiar out of the paddock in search of their missing wizard.


	14. Crossing the Sea of People

As the pack moved through the park it was very obvious that no one quite knew what to do about the impromptu drama over the intercom system. Owen had to stop and give quiet instructions on playing it off as an unscheduled special event on more than one occasion. The fact that the attackers, of whom there appeared to be quite a number scattered about, were clearly using real weapons wasn't as easy to cover up. In fact those in the know about magic were the only ones reacting with anything like a security team in distracting the customers and getting everyone situated out of the way.

The escaped dinosaurs, especially the flyers, worked well with the native serpent population to follow Harry's orders. In fact they worked so well that some of the security people got caught in their web along with a number of overly aggressive customers. In every single case the dinosaurs and serpents took care to keep the children safe, even if it meant separating them from parents into a more easily controlled group of children. Owen had to stop and explain that it was a special event and that they would come to no harm before leading a particularly trustworthy nearby employee, usually one in the know, into the group of children as chaperone.

All of this slowed down the trip to the command center but the raptors were on their best behavior. Owen had made certain that they knew that if they ever wanted their two alpha's to have a baby and introduce said baby to the rest of the pack they had to prove they could be careful around children. The few questions that Owen fielded on the matter he made certain to reassure them that his pack wasn't a danger as long as he or Harry was around. The looks of outright terror and astonishment over his insanity from the park employees who knew about his raptor project didn't help much to calm the crowd but definitely made him want to laugh. Then they ran into trouble.

Gunshots echoed down the street coming from the entrance to the Hammond Creation Center and had the small pack ignoring the by-standers around them in favor of speed. Owen snarled in perfect unison with his pack as he took in the scene and snatched a gun from the hands of a nearby dead security officer. The idiot leader of this attack apparently knew how to plan an operation properly since there were at least five people, probably more, guarding the entrance to the building with automatic and semi-automatic weapons. The area in front of the entry doors and the stairs leading up to them were a blood soaked killing field that was only enhanced by the high windows of the building its self. The island's security forces had set up a make-shift barricade and quickly cleared the street between the center and the lagoon of customers. It hadn't saved everyone though it had certainly reduced the number of civilian casualties.

"Status!" Owen barked out, his pack naturally forming up behind him in an arrowhead formation. The scowling security guard that turned to look at him jerked backwards into the bulk of the barricade.

"Jeez-us! What the hell are they doing out?!" the man demanded in a panicky voice, attracting the attention of many of his fellows.

"Following my orders and helping me retrieve a pack member. Just be glad we talked Rexy into staying in her pen and looking after the baby hybrid that Vic was abusing," Owen said dryly before once more barking out a demand for information. "Report! The sooner you tell me what the hell is going on the sooner I and my girls will be out of your hair and the more likely those idiots will discover how sharp their claws are!"

"Everyone inside the center has effectively been taken hostage. They brought in a decent amount of heavy weapons and got access to the armory along with the riot gear. If those pets of yours eat any of my men I'll shoot them where they stand," Hammada warned him as he made his way past the other security officers periodically shooting past the barricade.

"Not much chance of that after the pack did that voodoo to include Harry in the pack. We understand each other just fine now. As long as your people keep their mouths shut about any possible combat applications my girls won't be having any security snacks. I don't want to see them forced onto a battle field just because they've got claws and teeth to match their speed," Owen warned, deadly serious.

"I've met our little Savior and have been read into the situation. Once I found out I could get people read in I went to the goblins and arranged contracts. I had the feeling that we might need some sort of translator at some point. They directed me towards Potter's application for a research grant. I just made sure his security clearance went through and told the captains that we like him very much alive with a warning about him having been stuck in some shit at least once and getting out with his hide intact. A few of them were idiots and we made damn sure most of the InGen grunts never even heard of him in case they tried to pull the same thing with him that they've been trying with your girls, except in a less polite fashion," Hammada informed him with a snort of derision aimed at InGen security forces.

"Yeah, well Harry's in there if you hadn't heard that little discussion over the loud speakers. He also took control of our resident guests, which is what that hissing was, and ordered them to assist or alternately stay put. The voodoo to include Harry in the pack gave me the ability to understand even if I can't speak," Owen explained, looking over at the building as he tried to figure out what they were doing next.

"Lovely. If we loose green-eyes there's no telling the shit that will land on our heads," Hammada said with a grimace. "He also could have popped in there and left them a present or at least evacuated the civies for us."

That's about when they felt a rumble of something under the ground trying to blow up only to be squashed by the earth piled on top of it.

"What do you want to bet that was Harry?" Owen asked with a weary sigh. Hammada just snorted before turning back to his people and started issuing orders.

"WE'RE GOING MOBILE PEOPLE! BACK UP GREEN HAS RESORTED TO BLOWING THINGS UP! SO GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR! ON MY MARK! 3... 2... 1... _UP! **AD-VANCE!**_ " with Hammada's bellow they picked up the entire barricade and started to move towards the entrenched position of their opponents. This action clearly show cased the fact that most of them were ex-military and nothing to be trifled with. Owen watched for a moment before giving a brief whistle and heading for a little used side entrance, his pack in tow.

While the security officers and the idiots who had taken the center distracted one another out front Owen and the pack slipped in through the side door hidden in the shadows. From the lack of guard he figured that the enemy didn't know about it and quickly made his way towards where they probably had stashed the poor trapped civilians. A carefully opened door and he hit the jackpot, quickly motioning for silence to keep the idiots with guns from realizing he was there.

"Girls, if they don't have a gun you let them pass and _gently_ direct them towards the door we came in," Owen said quietly over his shoulder, getting a snort of air to the face from Blue in acknowledgement. He nodded before turning back to the hostages and speaking to them. "One at a time, ignore the dinosaurs with claws and teeth behind me. They won't touch you without my say so since I'm the head of the pack. The door out is down this hall take a left at the first intersection and a right at the third one after that. The door will be set in the concrete on your left side. Do _not_ go towards the main street and front of this building. Try to slip into one of the nearby shops or restaurants instead and hunker down until you're told to move by park personnel or, you know, idiots with guns."

Opening the door wide he quickly started funneling people into the path he'd just described with his girls scattering to stand at each of the correct turns and the door. Blue stayed standing right behind him as a proper beta and so that they could get a look at the dinosaurs they didn't need to be afraid would eat them. More than one barely skittered past him, their fear clear in both actions and scent strong enough that even a human could detect it. A few of the children stopped long enough to pet Blue's leg before being quickly chivied along by adults.

Once the last person was out and gone Owen closed the doors and quickly led his pack, once they rejoined him, deeper into the complex in a search for Harry.

Harry was _not_ having a good day. He'd managed to knock out nearly all of the armed people who'd taken the control center and accidentally killed the apparent leader. Then his strange luck kicked in because not only did he practically reveal the existence of magic over the loud speakers during the banter part of the fight but he accidentally brought up some sort of military take over plan on the monitors. Then things got even worse while he and Lowery were trying to figure out what the devil was going on. The first guy he had hit decided to wake up and hit a computer key on his hi-tech wrist watch triggering some sort of explosion near where the labs were. The building schematic that came up with the military plans called it some sort of chemical storage area, giving Harry a very bad feeling about the entire thing.

"Lowery? Is there any way we can help our side and contain whatever chemicals they decided to blow up just now?" Harry asked as the shaking of the building finally died away.

"I'll see what I can do. First things first, tripping the sprinkler system in that area to try and suppress the fire. Okay, next, scramble the door codes except the evac and fire overrides to try and slow our uninvited guests down a bit. Ah, can't forget about re-closing the paddocks. Any dino who's outside them can get caught and returned by the Containment Unit later. Locking the eggheads into their labs behind bullet proof glass to avoid them getting shot and posting a stay calm/stay put text message for whenever they notice. Anything else?" Lowery asked, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he implemented the changes via computer and watched the changes appear on the big wall screen.

"Er... can you send a text to Dr. Grant's cell phone? We got one special that's hardened against magic for him to carry to dig sites and magic heavy places like Diagon Alley. I want him and dad to know I'm alright if a bit... stuck," Harry said sheepishly, gesturing towards the fallen metal beams in the doorway of the control room.

"Can't you just apparate?" Lowery asked wryly.

"Have to know where they are and the coordinates first," Harry said with a sigh. "I really shouldn't have apparated blind into here but I remembered how no one ever seemed to stand down near the bottom of the screens in the corners. I figured if I aimed for there I wouldn't land on someone and accidentally splinch us both."

"Good point," Lowery said honestly. "It also delays when you get chewed out by Owen and your parents."

"Er, that too," Harry said blushing deeply in embarrassment. Lowery just gave him a look and sent the message using a program he'd long since installed when he wanted to call his family while working and didn't want to track down an actual phone. Less than five minutes later there was a loud crack near the back of the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Severus snarled from where they'd just apparated in near the blocked door. Harry gave Lowery a betrayed look before turning to face his upset parents.

"Hi Dad, Tad, its really not what it looks like," Harry said nervously. Both of his parents didn't wait for him to try explaining or get away, as soon as he started speaking they were moving and swept him up into a fierce hug.

"We thought we'd lost you," Alan said into Harry's sable locks.

"If that alpha of yours doesn't do a better job of keeping you safe then I'll lock you inside the wards at the school and put you to work there," Severus snarled, his gripe tight but far from bruising and his volume at a level that wouldn't nearly deafen his son. Everyone jumped when they heard a shriek of metal from the doorway as Blue and her sisters ripped away the metal with brute force.

"Oh I intend to but it would be far easier if he _didn't leave me behind_ when he disappears," Owen drawled. He was glad to find them alright and the guilty look on Harry's face told him that the younger man knew exactly what he'd done wrong. His comment forced them to release Harry and start gathering up the prisoners.

"Stupid savior complex," Severus muttered as they stuffed the bad guys tied up at the bottom of the room under the giant screen. Lowery started running things from his computer and directing people here or there so they could get the park back up and running again. Hopefully the lawsuits wouldn't be _too_ numerous.


	15. Computers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you keep saying that I'm 18? I mean, yeah its funny, but its also annoying. I know that you know I'm 24. You even did it when you lectured me about calling myself a freak after transfiguring my clothes into that stupid dress," Harry asked his dad out of the blue while they were stacking bad guys.

"Leave me to my comforting delusions in my old age," Severus shot back smartly, smirking all the way.

"Oh my god, you've been waiting for me to ask the entire time!" Harry accused incredulously. Harry's response had been too much and Alan started laughing along with everyone else.

"Interesting family joke," Owen said with a laugh of his own.

"Traitor," Harry accused with a cute pout. Owen countered by kissing away Harry's bad mood.

"Bloody Slytherin, driving me _nuts_ for years on end," Harry grumbled as he relaxed in Owen's arms, the pack guarding the room as Lowery continued dishing out info over the com system. Things were finally beginning to calm down as each issue and terrorist was caught and dealt with.

"Aw, man. Seriously?! This entire mess was corporate sabotage?! I am so raiding the computer of whoever thought this was a good idea and getting them arrested for having child porn on their machines!" Lowery declared, glaring viciously at whatever was on his computer screen.

"What company?" Harry asked with malevolent interest.

"Um... I think its one of those Biotech firms, Heaven's Wings? Blood's Inferno? Something like that," Lowery answered absently, more focused on isolating the computer virus he'd found before it did any more damage than Harry's question.

"Hey, Lowery? You know how much trouble we're going to get into with the customers for all of this?" Owen asked, the thought only just having occurred to him.

"Eh? Oh! Not that much. Everyone had to sign waivers before even coming to the island. We only have to pay out a certain amount if someone wound up dead and we're really not obligated to pay them anything if it isn't directly related to the park, like getting munched on by a dino. I don't know how they'll handle this very hostile attempted take over but that's for the lawyers to sort out. I think that the other company is actually liable for everything since they called in mercs," Lowery said with a shrug, having finished with isolating the inactive yet troublesome program.

Lowery absentmindedly saved all of the data he was uncovering as he worked, mirroring it to several locations within the network and bundling large chunks of it into zip files for easy e-mailing. These records would be killer for the idiots who'd organized everything, especially if they somehow crashed or wiped the island's system remotely. Something he seriously wouldn't put past them with how much incriminating data they'd left in the computers. Really the data records he was scattering everywhere might be the only thing that saved everyone's butts. It also gave him the added bonus of being able to _accidentally_ wipe anything they didn't want getting out from the official records, such as how well the raptor pack was behaving and Harry's accidental speech.

"Well, that's something," Alan said wryly. He was honestly trying to figure out what good he was doing here and if asking his husband to apparate or portkey him somewhere else would be a good idea. Then he remembered how protective his husband tended to get after so many years of pulling their son's bacon out of the fire and playing spy. This led to a decision _not_ to mention leaving to help elsewhere just yet.

"So, what happened when Voldy got kidnapped?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"He woke up. The young idiots hadn't even bothered to restrain him and it was a pure fluke that they knocked him out of the sky with the fall causing the most damage," Severus snorted in derision. "Needless to say he had no trouble handling them, though he did appreciate our worry once he'd been informed of it."

"You know, that might have been the start of whoever is in control of the attempts to get Harry trying to get serious," Owen pointed out thoughtfully. Harry made a face at that but didn't argue, just because they'd found a way to mollify Voldemort didn't mean that any other maniac would be so accommodating.

They spent another 12 hours effectively guarding Lowery and playing troubleshooters as the park slowly came back under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further ideas/reminders welcome!


	16. Proof of Concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this. First musey didn't want to play, then I ran into writers block and got sick for a long while, then my sister decided to have a baby. At least its done now and yes the random unsolved tails are intentional in case I decide to come play here again in the future. Besides, life is never neat and tidy. *grin* Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Lucius was just sitting down to lunch with Narcissa when he was handed a letter from one of his businesses. Absentmindedly, he opened it and skimmed the contents before choking on his first bite.

"Lucius? Are you alright?" Narcissa asked in concern as her husband recovered.

"Yes," Lucius answered horsely, standing up and rushing towards the floo, throwing a brief explanation over his shoulder. "I have to speak with our lord!"

One of the man's more recent corporate acquisitions had apparently decided by a vote of the board of directors to attempt a hostile seizure of Jurassic World. The Dark Lord was _not_ going to be happy and he dreaded the thought of having to tell the man that Harry was at risk from one of his business acquisitions.

Back on the island...

All of the guests were quickly gathered at the largest open area that could be found with the promise of an explanation. Harry and Owen though were delayed by pushy raptors and locked into a room with orders to finish the bond. Apparently, the pack wanted the security of having fully bonded alphas. Both Owen and Harry tried to protest until Blue admitted that they thought something else would go wrong and didn't want to loose them. In the end Harry and Owen made it to the meeting with switched shirts and silly grins caused by much kissing and matched only by their satisfied pack. The entire pack had felt the mating bond snap into place and no one cared to inquire what the final trigger was. Raja had checked on both Shiva and Rexy who had expressed their happiness that the two had quit wasting time, proving just how fast a normal dinosaur courtship could be. There was even a comment that they were taking as long as some dinosaurs, the specific name was something neither had recognized, and that they would all have died long before they finished if the pack had left them alone. Said comment had the worst timing in that both human Alphas were caught giggling just as they were announced as being able to explain what happened or at least what was supposed to happen during the surprise event.

"... and the two members of our team who worked with the raptors during this unexpected crisis will help explain what happened, Owen? Harry?" Claire informed the guests, handing over the explanation to Owen and Harry. Both men quickly adopted a professional mien and tried not to grimace as they took over the temporary set up in front of the gathered guests.

"Basically, some jealous idiots in another company decided they wanted to ruin Jurassic World and steal the science advancements that let us raise and share Dinosaurs with everyone. They picked some very mean people to help them and didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted or stopped everyone else from having it if they couldn't. For the grown ups, I know that the prices can be kind of high, but we have to feed them some how and we haven't managed to recreate entire ecosystems yet. That said the dinosaurs and snakes that helped out today were being very nice and helping to defend their homes. This was probably a one time thing and I shudder to think of anyone trying to do it again since I'm not even sure how it happened. I am glad, however, that they did decide to help and behaved when taken back to their enclosures or escorted back to the jungle and forest for the rest. I thank all of you, big and small, for staying calm and helping where you could. Anyone who wants to press charges should contact the legal department for Jurassic World to be noted as part of the joint suit. Once we figure out who did this we're going to make very sure that they are very sorry for trying this," Owen informed the audience gravely, stepping aside so that Harry could have his turn.

"Some of you know me or of me and many of you don't. Those of you who know who I am likely understand that this matter was very serious and may suspect which tricks and techniques were employed to help settle the situation. Should something else decide to go wrong I am authorizing you all to use whatever skills and abilities you may have to get yourselves and other bystanders out of the way so that the park can handle the mess. Anyone who knows the story of my scar and wishes to help rather than just wait for more things to go wrong is to report to security or better yet Gringotts on the docks to be issued appropriate gear. Any legal issues in that respect will be handled by myself and the park. You can also approach one of the raptor pack _carefully_ in an absolute emergency, if you know my story, and they will find me. Needless to say I think we'd all prefer to report to a human if given the option," Harry joked, completely confusing the muggles in the crowd but gaining appreciative chuckles from the magically aware guests.

Claire cleared her throat before taking over the mic once more and sending Harry to stand almost sheepishly next to an amused Owen. "Thank you for your patience and cooperation. I apologize to those of you who didn't understand Harry's announcements since he's decided to play cryptic today and thank those of you who did understand for humoring his word play. While we sort out this... unfortunate incident there will be free potluck meals from our various food locations served in a common area that everyone will be asked to stay in or near. Visits to the herbivore enclosures will be arranged in groups. Please don't approach any roaming dinosaurs or local animals, tell one of us about them so that everyone leaves the encounter happily and safely. Hopefully this will all be wrapped up before this time tomorrow so that you all can get back to your normal visits and enjoyment. Thank you."

With those parting words everyone was directed to a makeshift common area in front of the hotel.

"Merlin, this is a right mess," Harry muttered under his breath as they all headed for the Innovation Center and the control room beneath it.

"I'm just glad that our impromptu response worked," Owen admitted grimly. "This place is _not_ designed with military operations in mind and that assault easily qualifies as black ops if it weren't for the fact they were mercs working for some corporate assholes."

"~Stupid hunters deserve to become prey,~" Raja hissed in clear agreement from his hiding spot inside Harry's shirt. All three humans ignored the large flitting shadows that were the raptors darting between hiding places as a game and an attempt to keep out of sight of the guests as much as possible.

"You do realize that with all of this I will have to add a Velociraptor show to the schedule? There's absolutely no way I can get away with saying that they aren't fit for showing much less unable to be taught," Claire Deering, consummate professional reminded them with a heartfelt sigh.

"Actually, they're legally mine now. I can do whatever the hell I want with them and forbid you to use them in a show. I'm rich enough that if your idiots at Corporate protest I can just start paying you for room and board," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"So... I'm bonded to a rich playboy. That's nice to know," Owen said equally mischievously, earning a light smack from a very amused wizard with a snickering shirt.

"I just hope InGen doesn't try to lay claim to them... or some idiot military general," Claire grumbled, reverting from boss to friend for the moment.

"Oh they may try but they'll find out exactly what a bad idea that is very quickly," Harry said darkly. The distinctive click-clack of a gun cocking on the uncommonly quiet path just past the first aid station had all three of them on instant high alert.

"You'll find that we military people are very good at getting what we want," Vic said evilly as he left the shadows of the first aid building to step into the light. A team of three mercs appeared out of nowhere around them, all four of the intruders aiming loaded weapons at the trio.

"Bad idea Vic, very bad idea," Harry said in a mixture of sadness and evil vindictiveness.

"Kid, you have no idea what I can do and I don't appreciate your meddling. I've wanted to show you some of what being a real soldier actually means since you pulled that stunt at the raptor paddock and spooked Wu. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get him to agree to an extraction in the first place? Promises of free reign and proper equipment weren't quite enough, no, he wanted live dragons to play with on top of it. A wizard or two to help him along with looking at how magic might be introduced to the DNA cocktails he was playing with and a live werewolf to see if the curse transferred to his pet projects," Vic said spitefully. "Then you put on your little scare show and he got a proper idea of who you are. While he didn't appreciate the comparison to the Nazi butchers he had no problem with the science stuff they tended to investigate or their methods of looking. You got added to the list of passengers."

"Such a bad idea, Vic, such a very bad idea. Even if no one at the park cared about me do you really think that I don't have resources of my own? That I don't have people who would look for me? Or that there might be an actual reason why those stupid kids from before couldn't even hold my older brother? Tsk tsk, you haven't done your research," Harry said with a disappointed shake of his head as he edged towards where he knew Charlie was hiding, tense and ready to pounce.

"I take it Doctor Wu is no longer on the island?" Claire asked in a mild enough tone to get Vic's immediate attention.

"Long gone," Vic agreed cheerfully. "We would have been too if I hadn't had so much trouble finding green-eyes here."

That was the moment Blue gave a hiss-warble and the pack attacked. Vic and the mercs never saw it coming as they were gutted from behind by two furious Velociraptors and quickly disarmed by their two human alphas.

"I told you it was a bad idea Vic..." were the last words the man heard as everything faded to black for the final time.

"I would have liked to question him," Claire said with a barely there frown.

"Clear and present danger," Owen reminded her firmly. She didn't argue, instead choosing to check them for new injuries which they had managed to avoid for once.

"~Stupid hunters become prey,~" Raja snickered, poking his head out of Harry's shirt as the rest of the pack voiced their agreement.

"I want to see Shiva and you know my parents are going to throw a right fit... before offering to help," Harry admitted with a grimace.

"Yeah, that's kind of what parents do," Owen agreed with a boyish grin as he took to petting the nearest raptor.

"Clear case of corporate espionage, the lawyers and the board are going to be a nightmare about all of this, looking for someone to blame," Claire complained, studiously ignoring the dead bodies and fighting not to get sick as the adrenaline ebbed.

"Well, I'm knackered. I say we all get something to eat before facing down more people with questions we probably can't answer," Harry said cheerfully. There was a round of fervent agreement from the two humans and amused agreement from the reptiles making it unanimous and sending the group in search of both food and rest. Things were never quite the same as they had been again.


End file.
